Losing You
by shades.and.ink
Summary: Takes place later on in Season 3. Marshall and Corrine have become a lot closer and are looking towards a great last year or so of high school. But then uncertain tradgedy hits, leaving Corrine isolated and Marshall heartbroken and the others burdened.
1. A Close Call

A/N: Hello again to the wonderful fans of STRANGE DAYS AT BLAKE HOLSEY HIGH! Woohoo! Anyways I'm back with my second SDBHH fanfic! It is a C/M fanfic and it's a lot more emotional than my last one. Well I don't exactly how much emotion my last fanfic had so I'll let you, the wonderful audience, decide! Oh and this fanfic takes place somewhere later in Season 3. Please rate and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not and I repeat DO NOT own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High AT ALL. The wonderful plot and everything belongs to Fireworks and Jim Rapsas! Jim Rapsas you truly are my hero!

Chapter 1: A Close Call

It was a warm spring day in late April. The students at Blake Holsey Prepatory were milling about outside, a reprieve from the stuffy classrooms inside. Corrine sat on a bench under a formidable magnolia tree. Her legs were crossed as she delved into one of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies: _Romeo and Juliet_. Beside her was another stack of various textbooks ranging from Physics to Calculus to English. On top of the stack was a copy of _MacBeth_.

"Hey, Corrine," said an oh-so-familiar voice. Corrine was brought back to reality as she looked up and saw Marshall standing there. Corrine gave a warm smile.

"Hey, Marshall," she said looking up at him. Marshall took a seat next to Corrine and peered over her shoulder, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So, what are you reading now?" Marshall asked while playfully blowing in her ear. If he was intent on distracting her from her reading he seemed to be succeeding quite well.

"Marshall," she said as she tried to get him to stop. She tried to sound irritated but could not fully suppress the giggles brought about by Marshall's antics.

"I see Spring's taken it's affect on you two lovebirds?" said Josie with a bit of good nature sarcasm. She approached the two with an all knowing smirk on her face. Marshall quickly lifted his chin off her should and Corrine fidgeted with her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. Josie gave a laugh.

"You two don't have to be so secretive when it's so blatantly obvious!"

Corrine blushed slightly as she laughed.

"Thanks, Josie. So what's up?"

"Lucas is looking for Marshall so they can finish their project for science. So you better get moving Marshall."

Marshall picked up his books and stood up to leave. He gave Corrine a quick kiss, smirking as he headed off towards the dorms. Corrine watched him go in slight shock. She had definitely not been expecting that kiss. Josie raised her eyebrows in Corrine's direction and gave a smirk.

"Is Miss Baxter in _love_?" said Josie in a sing-song voice. Corrine just scoffed at Josie's remark but a smile played on her lips as she looked towards the way Marshall had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Science Club sat in the Science lab. Lucas was up at the board alongside Professor Z. Both were sketching diagrams of wormholes and writing scratchy, scribbly, illegible notes as well. Josie was surrounded by a mountainous stack of books on theories on vortexes, time travel, and black holes. Vaughn was helping her sort through all the books for any possible tidbits of information they may have missed. Marshall had gone to the library for more books so Corrine was on her own. She sat there rubbing her temples, eyes closed shut.

This migraine is killing me. I can't concentrate… 

Josie looked up from a book on wormholes. She noticed that Corrine wasn't trying to do ten million things at once today. Josie frowned a little as she saw Corrine with her eyes shut.

"Hey, Corrine. Are you ok?"

Without opening her eyes she said, "Yeah, just a migraine."

After a few moments the dizziness subsided. Corrine slowly opened her eyes as her vision slid back into focus. She picked up her pencil and began to sketch the drawing on the board. Professor Z turned to face the group as he dusted chalk dust off his hands.

"Ok, so far we know that the wormhole branches off into different universes, realities. And it also responds to the power of thought," said Z.

"Thanks to Mr. Bunnypants' contribution to science," added Lucas. Corrine smiled and laughed. At that moment Marshall came through the door. He had come empty-handed.

"Ok. I think we've read, re-read, and checked out every single book dealing with time travel and wormholes."

Josie and Vaughn looked around at the stacks of books surrounding them.

"Well, that is a lot of books," said Vaughn.

"I guess we have as much information that we can get from these books," said Josie. Z nodded and motioned to Corrine.

"Corrine, do you have any speculations or theories?" Corrine shook her head.

"No, sorry, Z. Nothing new from me." Z looked around at all of them.

"Well, I guess we should all save this until our next meeting."

The group began stacking papers and books while Lucas and Z cleaned off the board. Josie picked up a few books to read in her spare time before heading out the door. Vaughn followed suit and was soon followed by Lucas.

"See ya, Z."

"Bye, Z."

Corrine took her time leaving because she felt another wave of dizziness wash over her. She picked up her books as she and Marshall walked out.

"See ya, Professor Z," she said as they walked out. Marshall noticed that Corrine seemed paler and didn't look good. She paused and closed her eyes once more.

_Why do these headaches and migraines keep bugging me? I need to get some aspirin._

"Corrine, you don't look too good. Are you ok?

Corrine feigned a smile as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Marshall looked worriedly at her but didn't want to push it. He took her books and carried them for her along with his own. Corrine smiled at such a sweet gesture. They headed upstairs to drop off their stuff in their dorms before heading back down to dinner. They stopped by Lucas and Marshall's room first. Marshall dropped his stuff off on his desk before walking with Corrine to her own room. Corrine opened the door to an empty room. Josie must have already gone downstairs to dinner. Corrine stacked her books neatly on her desk and Marshall smiled.

_I guess Corrine the perfectionist has to keep everything neat and orderly._

Marshall stood leaning against the doorway casually waiting for Corrine.

"Come on, Corrine," he said but something made him stop.

"Corrine, are you ok?" Corrine's eyes were squeezed shut and she was frantically trying to hold on to the desk. She lost her grip and began to tumble towards the ground. Marshall quickly sprung into action, wrapping his arm securely around her waist. He gently lifted her up and sat her down on her bed. Corrine tried to keep herself upright as she slowly opened her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths while rubbing her temples. Marshall got down to eye level with her and peered inquiringly into her eyes.

"Corrine, what just happened?"

Corrine shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. I just felt really dizzy and felt like my head was about to implode."

He gently brushed back a few strands of hair that had gotten loose when she had fallen.

"You think you can make it down to dinner?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not sure. But just to be sage I think I'll stay here. Maybe it's just all the stress from school. Hopefully some rest will help."

A worried expression appeared on Marshall's face. His brows furrowed slightly as if unsure.

"Well then I'll stay with you and make sure you're ok."

"No, it's ok, Marshall. You go on down to dinner. I'll just try and get some rest," she said with a small smile. Marshall stood up and looked down at Corrine.

"Do you want me to send up the school nurse?" Corrine just shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry! It was just a little dizzy spell." Marshall slowly walked towards the door, almost hesitantly. He opened it and stood in the doorway looking tentatively back at Corrine. She just shooed him off.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just be right here."

With a sigh of surrender he said good bye before closing the door behind him. Corrine curled up on her side on her bed, staring at Josie's empty bed.

_What did just happen? That has to have been the worst headache I've ever had._

Corrine turned over on her side so that she was facing the wall, curled up. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes as sleep slowly consumed her.

A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Good? Bad? Let me hear all your opinions and ideas! I would love reviews!


	2. My Ickle Nurse Wheeler

A/N: Thanks to scifi-warper for the review! First one, yes! Anyways here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and rate and review!

Chapter 2: My Ickle Nurse Wheeler

Marshall headed down the stairs with Corrine on his mind. Perhaps she was just coming down with a cold or something. Marshall made his way to the cafeteria and walked through doorway. He grabbed some dinner before heading into the dining hall. He made his way towards the table where Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn sat. He placed his tray down before taking a seat. Josie looked up from a book on wormholes and as did Lucas from his unappetizing dinner.

"Hey, Marshall. Hey, where's Corrine?" asked Josie.

"She wasn't feeling too good so she's upstairs resting a bit," replied Marshall. He thought it would be best to leave out the part about Corrine's near-collision with the ground.

"Is she ok?" asked Vaughn.

"Yeah, I think she'll feel better after getting some rest," replied Marshall, "she said it was probably all the stress from school."

"Well, she should just chillax. I mean she's the smartest kid in the school," said Lucas. Josie scoffed at Lucas' remark.

"Did you just say 'chillax?'" Lucas just glared at Josie.

"So what if I did?" Josie just rolled her eyes and continued her reading on wormholes. Marshall ate his dinner in relative peace except for another little scuffle between Miss Redhead and Mr. Conspiracy Freak that had to do with Lucas claiming to see Durst flying across the school. Vaughn interrupted his thoughts.

"You're being really thoughtful tonight. Is Corrine on your mind?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just…worried," replied Marshall.

"At least you have someone to care about," said Vaughn with a slightly exasperated sigh. Marshall smiled a little bit.

"Don't start complaining about not having anybody to care about. You have four great friends and may be one means a little more?" asked Marshall. Vaughn shrugged and glanced over at Josie. Unusually, her nose was buried in her book. Vaughn sighed.

"I'm not even sure what I feel anymore. Well, anyways, when you head back upstairs tell Corrine I hope she feels better." Marshall nodded.

"Sure thing."

Lucas held up his fork to eye level, examining it. A look of slight disgust appeared on his face.

"Do they actually expect us to eat this stuff?" Josie looked up reproachfully at the 'food' on his fork. Marshall chuckled and gathered his tray.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and go before _I _get sick." They all said bye as Marshall dumped his tray on the cart and walked off. He headed out of the cafeteria and took a left instead of going up the stairs. He paused at the door to the nurse's office before turning the handle and walking in.

"Uh, Nurse Robins?" A women appearing to be in her late forties looked up from her small but cluttered desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" Marshall stepped inside the nurse's office. It was not too small a desk and filing cabinet occupying one half while the other half had two sick beds, partitioned off from the rest of the room.

"Uh, do you by any chance have any aspiring?" He knew it sounded dumb but he felt like he needed to do something. Nurse Robins smiled.

"Yes, I do have some. Hold on one second." She got up from behind the desk and went over to a medicine cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and two paper cups. She put some aspiring in one and water in the other.

"May I ask who's the one needing the aspirin?"

"My friend has a migraine and isn't feeling all that great," said Marshall.

"Oh dear. Does he or she need to come see me?" she asked worriedly as she handed him the two cups. Marshall took the cups gratefully and shook his head.

"No, ma'am. Just a migraine from school stress." The nurse gave a reassuring smile.

"Alright then. But if your friend doesn't feel better, send him down here." Marshall nodded.

"Thank you," he said hastily as he headed out. Marshall quickly ascended the steps and made it to Josie and Corrine's room. Balancing the cups, he opened the door and headed in.

He was slightly surprised to see Josie, Vaughn, and Lucas there, and even more so, to see Corrine up and sitting on her bed. She gave him a slightly tired and sleepy smile. Josie was sitting legs crossed next to Corrine on her bed and Lucas was sitting on Josie's bed. Vaughn meanwhile was sitting in the computer chair. Marshall walked over to Corrine and handed her the aspiring and water.

"I thought this might help. How are you feeling?" Corrine took the aspirin and water.

"A lot better. Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Looks like ickle Nurse Wheeler's checking on Corrine," said Lucas with a laugh. Corrine laughed.

"Well, then I guess he's my ickle Nurse Wheeler," said Corrine. This caused the whole group to start laughing. Josie patted her friend on the back.

"You need to take it easy, Corrine. You don't need to stress yourself out so much about school! We all already know you're perfect!" The group laughed once more including Corrine.

"Alright guys. I promise to take it easier on myself!"

A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is a little on the short side but the next one will be longer. And something pivotal will happen in the next chapter! Have I got you guys on the edge of your seats? Rate and review please!


	3. Party Over Here!

A/N: Hey everyone again! Here's chapter 3, with a VERY pivotal event that is about to unfold! But because this section of the fanfic is so long, I'm splitting it really into two chapters, 3 and 4. Ok, so with no further a due here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Party Over Here!

Marshall and Lucas sat in the library working on their project for Z's class. Ironically, their project was on wormholes and their roles in time and space theories. Lucas sat gluing something onto their poster while Marshall shuffled through the presentation notes. Unfortunately, they had to do this project the old-fashioned way.

"Done!" exclaimed Lucas as he stuck the last piece on the poster.

"Not half bad for the old-fashioned way of doing a project, huh, Marshall?" asked Lucas. Marshall put down the note cards and nodded.

"Yeah. Now we have a project-free weekend," replied Marshall. Lucas leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. Marshall stood up, picking up the note cards.

"You take care of the poster, ok? I'm supposed to go meet Corrine," said Marshall as he turned to leave.

"Have fun, Marshall," said Lucas in a singsong voice.

Marshall left the library and headed outside. He quickly spotted Corrine sitting in her favorite spot, underneath the magnolia tree. Marshall walked over and sat down next to her. Corrine looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Marshall. Did you and Lucas finish your project?"

"Yep. Now I have a project-free weekend to spend with _you_," said Marshall as he playfully rested his head sideways on hers. Corrine gave a soft laugh.

"Marshall, you can be so silly. Anyways, are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Of course Corrine was referring to the party that Vaughn was throwing because midterms were, thank the good Lord, finally over. It was to be held at the Pearson Estate.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it. How about you?"

"Ditto," was Corrine's reply.

"Ok, so are you ready to go study for that science test we have on Monday?" asked Corrine. Marshall jumped up and grabbed Corrine's hand.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" he exclaimed in a humorous, over-enthusiastic tone. Corrine couldn't help but laugh but did not budge either as Marshall tried to drag her towards the school.

"Now, Mr. Wheeler. Promise me you will _try_ to study this time instead of, ahem, getting 'off topic?'" Marshall gave her a cheeky grin before kissing her on the lips. He gave her a roguish smile and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't promise anything, Miss Baxter." Marshall then dragged a laughing Corrine up to the library.

"So did you and Marshall get any studying done this time?" asked Josie. Josie had entered the library a few weeks ago to see Marshall and Corrine 'studying' or to be more exact, Corrine trying to study and Marshall kissing her. Corrine gave laugh.

"Actually, we did. Marshall tried." Josie laughed and smiled at her roommate and friend.

"At least you guys aren't conflicted between two guys," said Josie as she was digging through her dresser for her belt. Josie and Corrine were getting ready for the big "End-of-Midterms" party at the Pearson Estate. Josie knew deep down she had already chosen which guy she wanted to be with but she was hesitant to do so, in fear of breaking the other's heart. Corrine gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Both Lucas and Vaughn are great guys. And I know you'll end up choosing the right one for you in the end." Josie smiled.

"Thanks, Corrine." Josie found her belt and pulled it out.

"Aha! I found it!" exclaimed Josie as she put it on.

"Alright, now I'm ready," said Josie as she threw her arms out in a flourish.

"It's about time!" said Corrine jokingly as she stood up. The two made their way out of the dorm and down the stars towards the front doors.

"Corrine, Josie! Wait up!" Both girls stopped and turned around to see Marshall and Lucas jogging towards them. Marshall seemed to be in a good mood but Lucas seemed a bit unhappy at the prospect of being forced to go by Corrine and Marshall. Of course, he wasn't the most social person at events like these. As soon as they had caught up, the four headed downstairs, out the door, and towards Vaughn's house.

The four arrived at the Pearson Estate and were greeted by the blaring of music and a crowd of raucous, partying teens. The music and the pounding of the bass in the music guided the four to a large room that was cleared off to make a dance floor of sorts. Josie spotted a bobbing blonde-streaked head make its way towards the group. It was Vaughn. He gave a smile as he tried to talk above the blaring music.

"Hey guys!" yelled Vaughn.

"What?" yelled Josie cupping her ear to hear better. Vaughn just shook his head knowing trying to be heard was futile. He motioned for them to the middle of floor where a crowd of teens was dancing. Josie and Marshall followed after Vaughn while Corrine and Lucas hung back hesitantly.

Marshall came back and pleadingly grabbed her wrist. He gave her a 'sad puppy-dog face', which made Corrine laugh. She threw her hands in the air admitting defeat. As Marshall dragged her towards Josie and Vaughn, she grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him along too. She couldn't leave one of her best buds behind. Lucas tried to stay behind but to no avail. He was dragged slightly awkwardly onto the dance floor among the other Blake Holsey students. But soon he was lost in the music and crowd of teens as he and his friends danced to the loud music.

After a while Marshall nudged Lucas.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some drinks," Marshall yelled above the music. Lucas nodded in response as Marshall pushed his way out of the crowd. Lucas humorously held his hand out to Corrine. Corrine smiled and took it. Lucas spun her around as the music continued to play on. Corrine was surprised that she was enjoying the party so much.

_This is such an awesome party. I still can't believe that Victor let all these raucous teens into his house for a _party_. It's an amazing party, though._

Suddenly, Corrine stopped dancing as the room began to spin a little bit. She felt like her knees were buckling and she held her hand out to balance herself a bit. She closed her eyes tightly as the familiar pounding in her cranium returned. Lucas stopped and looked down at Corrine. A worried look was etched on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Corrine, are you ok?" he asked, trying to be heard over the music. Corrine nodded a few times, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all."

"Do you want to go sit down?"

"No, no it's ok. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

But as soon as she said that another bout of dizziness came and her head was pounding. The heavy bout of vertigo rendered poor Corrine weak as she stumbled.

What's happening? Agh! Why does my head hurt so much? I can't see straight… 

Corrine reached out but fell towards the ground. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A heavy veil of darkness consumed Corrine as she slowly fell limp to the ground, unconscious. Lucas could not react fast enough as he saw Corrine hit the ground.

"Corrine!" he yelled with fear clearly on his face. Josie and Vaughn, who were dancing nearby, turned at the sound of Lucas' voice. Josie's eyes widened as she saw her friend lying limp on the floor. She ran forward as Lucas fell on his knees next to Corrine. Vaughn immediately began telling people to move back and, in some cases, pushing them back if necessary. Lucas checked Corrine's pulse as Josie put the back of her hand on Corrine's forehead.

"She feels cold," said Josie worriedly to Lucas. Lucas looked up and around and spotted Vaughn who was turning the music off.

"Vaughn! Call an ambulance!" Lucas knew you never could be too sure about situations like these. Vaughn nodded and ran off to find a phone. The crowd of Blake Holsey students surrounding Corrine moved in closer as they realized she was unconcscious.

"Oh my gosh is she ok?"

"Isn't that that Baxter girl?"

"Shouldn't someone call an ambulance?"

Josie's temper flared at the pushy students and their ignorance.

"Ok, move back right now! She needs some room to breath and you guys are freakin' suffocating her! Move it!"

"Josie, calm down. It's ok," said Lucas trying to calm the infuriated redhead.

"No, it's not ok! Corrine's lying here unconscious and we don't even know what happened!" Tears shone in Josie's eyes and Lucas' heart went out to her.

"Guys, what's going on? Where's…Corrine!" Marshall had finally managed to push his way through the crowd and he fell on his knees next to Corrine. He cradled her hand in his as his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What happened?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She said she was feeling dizzy and then the next minute she hits the ground unconscious."

The color was drained from Marshall's face as he heard Lucas' recount of what had happened. Soon Vaughn pushed his way back through the crowd towards the group. He looked worriedly down at Corrine.

"The paramedics are here."

And sure enough the paramedics pushed their way through and lifted and placed the limp Corrine on the gurney. As they began to carry her away, Marshall went after her, the rest following suit.

"Excuse me. Can we come with you guys to the hospital? We're all very close friends of her and we're extremely scared for her." The paramedic gave a sympathetic nod.

"Sure, but unfortunately we can only take one of you with us." The paramedics and the group had arrived at the front door leading to the ambulance. Marshall looked back at the others. Lucas nodded.

"You go, Marshall," said Josie as she wrapped her arms around herself and gave a weak smile.

"Watch Corrine and promise to be with her."

Marshall nodded solemnly as he got into the ambulance after the paramedics and Corrine. He gently held her hand in his as he watched her. Her face seemed almost tranquil but she didn't stir. Worry lines etched on his forehead as his heart thudded with horror.

"Corrine, everything will be ok…" he whispered softly as a tear slid down his face. The paramedic closed the back doors after the other had gotten in the back with Marshall. The other one hopped into the driver's seat and drove off, sirens wailing.

The three left stood closely together, watching in disbelief as the ambulance drove off carrying their Corrine and Marshall, too. Josie hugged herself tighter as she fought back tears but soon it was too much. She turned and cried softly into Lucas' shirt as he whispered soothingly to calm her down while gently stroking the top of her fiery red hair. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, looking blankly and forlornly out at the disappearing ambulance.

A/N: Oh no! What will happen next? I know! But you guys will just have to wait until I post the next chapter. So how is it so far? Is it too sappy? Too dramatic? Too horrible? Ok so just rate and review please!


	4. Of Waiting Rooms and Tests

A/N: Hello to all my reviewers and readers out there! Thanks for all the great reviews guys! They are motivating me to write my best so as not to let you guys down. Although what is going to be revealed in the next few chapters may make some of you a bit…angry? Heheh…I hope not! Ok well here it is! Chapter 4 uuup!

Chapter 4: Of Waiting Rooms and Tests

The ride to the hospital could not have been longer than ten minutes but for Marshall, it seemed like an eternity. The paramedic that was back there with him would check Corrine's pulse and heart rate every so often. Marshall cradled her limp hand in his as he looked down on the unconscious form of the one he loved. He gently brushed back a few strands of hair that had gotten loose.

_Corrine…what happened? How _did_ this happen?_

Marshall couldn't help but be scared for Corrine. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Just a few days ago she had blacked out for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder what could be causing this to happen.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital's emergency entrance. The doors quickly sprung open as the paramedics swiftly pulled the gurney out and rolled her through the automated hospital doors. Marshall jogged to catch up to the paramedics and Corrine. Marshall followed them into the waiting room and through the doors leading to the emergency room and ORs. As Marshall was about to push past the doors after the meds, a nurse stopped him abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow visitors into the emergency wing. You'll have to wait here." Marshall outraged.

"You don't understand! That's friend! I can't leave her alone!" The nurse patted him on the shoulder as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I assure you that your friend is in safe and capable hands."

Marshall gave a frustrated sigh as he walked over to the nearly empty plastic chairs and took a seat. The hard plastic was uncomfortable and the tense, hurried atmosphere of the hospital didn't help much. He rested his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands.

_Oh please let Corrine be alright…_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Marshall?"

Marshall's head snapped up and saw Professor Z.

"Professor Z, what are you doing here?" Z walked over to Marshall.

"Word got back to the school about what had happened and the others said you had gone with the ambulance. So I volunteered to bring you back to school." Marshall shook his head.

"I can't leave, Professor Z. I can't just leave Corrine here by herself."

Professor Z smiled at Marshall's loyalty and love for Corrine. Just then a doctor appeared through the swinging doors, looking around. He spotted Marshall and Z and walked over.

"Did you arrive here earlier this evening with a Miss Corrine Baxter?" Marshall nodded wondering how Corrine was.

"Miss Baxter is fully conscious now and requested to see you."

Marshall nodded dumbly once more. Marshall and Z followed the doctor through the swinging doors. They reached an elevator, opened it, and got in.

"By the way, I'm Dr. Jackson," he said as he shook Marshall's and Z's hand.

"Dr. Jackson, how is she?" asked Marshall.

"She's in better condition although a bit fatigued."

The elevator reached the designated floor and the trio stepped into the hall. Dr. Jackson led them to a patient room and opened the door. Marshall hesitantly walked in followed by Professor Z. Marshall spotted Corrine propped up in bed, an IV attached to her arm. Corrine smiled as she saw both Z and Marshall although she did appear tired. Marshall hurriedly walked over to her side and clasped her hand.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" said Marshall. Professor, too, looked relieved.

"Corrine, you gave everyone quite a scare. How are you?" asked Z nervously. Corrine gave a small smile.

"I've felt better but at least the headache's gone."

Professor Z gave Corrine a hug before stepping back.

"Do feel soon, Corrine. Marshall, I'll be outside in the hall when you're ready."

Professor Z gave Corrine one last smile before walking out. Marshall squeezed her hand.

"Corrine, you scared me so badly. I was afraid…" Marshall raked his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Corrine looked up with her deep brown eyes.

"I think I even scared myself." Marshall pulled up a chair next to her bed and held her hand lovingly between his.

"What did the doctors say?" asked Marshall apprehensively. Corrine looked down at their hands entwined and was quiet. Marshall squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"They told me they weren't' so sure and that they wanted to keep me here for at least another week. They want to run some tests but they'll notify my parents first."

Corrine looked up and held his gaze. Her deep brown eyes showed fear.

"I'm scared, Marshall," she whispered. Marshall lovingly embraced her, kissing her before he let go.

"Don't be. I'll be here. And so will everyone else."

A/N: Ok so not too much has been revealed in this chapter but the next few will definitely have a BIG lifechanging moment! It will definitely cause some waterworks in the characters! Rate and review!


	5. Field Trip

A/N: Ok so I may start slowing down how often I am updating because I just set a record for myself! 3 chapters in only two days! Anyways here's the big one! The one that is DEFINITELY going to change all the characters' lives!

Chapter 5: Field Trip

Word had indeed gotten around school about Corrine's black out and staying at the hospital. Professor Z and Marshall had informed Vaughn, Josie, and Lucas about what had happened to Corrine. Of course, they were all deeply worried about their friend. So with permission from Durst, the Science Club, along with Z, went in and visited her that Tuesday.

The group walked through the front doors of the hospital. Corrine had been removed from the emergency wing into the pediatrics wing. They got into the elevator and Marshall pushed the floor number where Corrine was. The elevator doors reopened moments later and the group walked out following the signs on the wall indicating patient room numbers. Professor Z found Room 246 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a slightly tired voice. Professor Z pushed open the door as the whole group piled into Corrine's room. In the room lay Corrine in her bed, clad in the usual patient smock. Next to the bed sat a woman in a chair. She looked to be about in her late-forties and resembled Corrine. Corrine was slightly surprised at the visit.

"Hey guys! Wow, what a surprise!"

The woman looked up and gave a smile although she looked visibly worn and strained.

"Oh guys, this is my mom. I think you guys have all met her before."

Everyone exchanged greetings. Josie walked over and gave Corrine a big hug.

"I was so scared. None of us knew what had happened. Please don't ever scare us like that again!" Corrine smiled and laughed.

"I promise I won't" she replied. Corrine's mother stood up.

"Well I'm going to go downstairs for a bit of a break, Corrine. That way you and your friends can catch up." Her mother nodded to them politely before walking out.

"So when are they releasing you?" asked Vaughn.

"The doctors said that after my results come back they will let me go. I think they're supposed to come back Thursday or Friday," replied Corrine. She seemed to be recovering quickly from her fall and the IV had been removed.

"Well the school's definitely not the same without you, Corrine," said Z. Corrine gave a slightly bashful smile.

"Yeah, we definitely miss our 172 IQ Corrine!" said Lucas jokingly. Corrine laughed.

"Good thing you aren't over here because I would have to punch you for that," said Corrine. Marshall leaned towards Lucas.

"Good thing you're not. Her punches hurt."

Although he said this in all sincerity, his remark made everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, Corrine. We all made you a 'get-well' card," said Professor Z. Lucas pulled it out magicly out of nowhere. It was a gigantic card with 'Get Well Soon, Corrine!' written in large bold text across the front along with a ridiculously drawn teddy bear.

Corrine took it gratefully and opened it. Inside were many messages from various people saying that they hoped she would get well soon. A huge smile broke across her face.

"Thanks guys! This means a lot!" Marshall stepped forward. His hands were behind his back, obviously concealing something.

"Oh and guess who came to visit and keep you company?" Marshall whisked out a familiar lop-eared stuffed rabbit.

"Mr. Bunnypants!" Corrine exclaimed. She laughed as she hugged the familiar stuffed rabbit.

"Thanks so much everyone! This all definitely made my day!" Professor Z glanced down at his watch.

"We had better go. Sorry we can't stay longer, Corrine, but Principal Durst wanted us back by 5:00."

Everyone said good-bye and filed out the door. Marshall was the last to go. He kissed Corrine on the forehead and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you Thursday, ok?" Corrine smiled.

"Of course. At least I hope to." She quickly kissed Marshall lightly on the lips before he headed out.

A/N: Ok so that was a bit of happiness just sprinkled in! Yeah I guess you could say that this chapter is the 'calm before the storm.' What is she talking about, might you be asking? Well you'll know all too soon my friend. Very soon!


	6. Till the End

A/N: Here it comes. The chapter I dread to write because I know it will definitely shake up everything! So please don't hate me for this!

Chapter 6: 'Till the End

It had been three days since the Science Club's visit to see Corrine. Unfortunately, she had not been able to come back to Blake Holsey on Thursday as expected. Corrine had called Marshall to tell him that the doctors wanted to run a few more x-ray exams. She did not sound too happy or confident about it when she had called.

"_I'm really scared, Marshall. What if there's something wrong?"_

_"Don't be, Corrine. They probably just want to assure that you're in perfect health condition."_

Saturday had gotten off to a late start. Perhaps it was just the unusually warm, humid weather that made time seem to slow down. It was fast approaching the end of the semester and the end of another interesting year at Blake Holsey. Even the teachers seemed to be giving a little slack in the strenuous pace of classes seeing as term was coming to a close.

Marshall, Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn were outside along with some others playing a game of softball. Josie and Marshall were on one team while Lucas and Vaughn were on the other. Josie was up to bat and Vaughn and Lucas were in outfield.

"Come on, Trent, show us what you got!" yelled Stu. Josie glared at him.

"You think you can handle it, meatbrain?" mocked Josie. Stu glared at the pint-sized redhead. Josie just smirked in satisfaction. Stu wound up and pitched with all his might. Josie easily swung and slammed the softball into the air.

It went soaring way over Stu and everyone else's head. Josie dropped the bat and started to run towards first. She easily made it then quickly made her way to 2nd, 3rd, and home. Stu angrily took off his mitt and slammed it on the ground. Josie reached home and was greeted by her teammates. Marshall clapped her on the back and laughed.

"Great hit, Josie! You sure showed Kubiak!"

The rest of the game went well and in the end, Josie and Marshall's team won. Afterwards the four made their way towards the main building.

"We definitely whooped your butts out there today," said Josie. Lucas grumbled and Vaughn just gave an irritated sigh.

"It was all Kubiak's fault."

Marshall chuckled.

"Don't go blaming it on Stu. It was just a game."

Professor Z greeted the four at the front step. He waved them over and gave a small smile but it was clear something heavy was on his mind.

"What's up, Professor Z?" asked Josie curiously.

"Corrine arrived back at school about an hour ago. She's in my office waiting for you guys."

"Why didn't she just come outside and get us?" asked Marshall.

"She said she didn't want to interrupt your game. She has some important news she want you guys to know."

The four gave each other perplexed looks as they followed Z inside and to his office. As Z opened the door to his office and the group stepped in, they spotted Corrine. She sat in a chair next to Z's desk, looking down at the floor. She looked up immediately as she heard them walk in. She gave a strained smile.

"Hey guys," she said softly as they walked in. They stood somewhat awkwardly near Z's desk. Corrine looked to Z as if for some king of moral support. Professor Z nodded and gave a small smile that showed sadness behind it. Corrine took in a deep breath before looking up at them.

"Well, I got my test results back from the lab technician on Thursday." Josie looked confused.

"Thursday? Then why'd they release you today?"

"What did the results say?" asked Marshall quietly. Corrine looked down at the floor briefly before gathering up the courage to look up again. Her deep brown eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"The results said that I have a high-grade astrocytoma."

"What's that?" Vaughn asked hesitantly. It didn't sound good.

"It's a brain tumor," whispered Corrine. Her eyes showed the fear present within her. Josie gasped as her own eyes began to glisten with tears. She hugged her roommate.

"Co-Corrine. I-I can't believe it…a tumor? Are they sure?"

Corrine just nodded numbly. Marshall was in complete shock. A tumor? How was this possible? How could Fate dish out something so cruel to the girl he loved? Josie clung to Corrine as Corrine shut her eyes tightly.

"…Wha-what's the diagnosis?" Marshall could barely choke out the words. Corrine opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"The doctors said that it has grown a lot and is in too late a stage. They can't operate and remove it. They say radiation _might_ be effective but they say the odds are against it."

This tidal wave of horrendous news left everyone at a loss for words. Lucas knelt down next to Corrine and Josie. Tears shown in his eyes as he held his friend's hand. Vaughn could only stand there, too shocked, silently weeping. Professor Z had removed his glasses and was kneading his forehead. Marshall could only place his back against the wall and look up at the ceiling, at the heavens, wondering how this could possibly happen. He slid down into a sitting position on the floor. His face was buried in his hands as tears ran freely down his face.

The one girl he had every truly loved and he was slowly losing her to cancer. He could hear the quiet sobs of Josie and Corrine. Lucas encircled them both but he too had tears running down his cheeks. It seemed like an eternity before someone finally spoke and, surprisingly, it was Corrine. She hastily wiped her tears and she tried to seem brave and tough.

"Why are we crying? I haven't died yet. Maybe…maybe I _won't_ die of this. But I- we can't let this get to us." Corrine tried to sound strong but her voice was a bit shaky. Corrine's words seemed to put a glimmer of hope in everyone. Josie wiped her eyes and hugged Corrine tightly.

"We're all here for you 100 of the way. We'll help you fight this." Corrine smiled at her friend's promise.

"Thanks. I know this has been a lot of drama. If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head upstairs to just think."

Corrine stood up but her world seemed to spin again. She closed her eyes tightly as she grabbed onto the chair to steady herself. Everyone looked at her, wide-eyed, at her. She gave a small but unconvincing smile.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that from now on."

Marshall immediately jumped up from where she was sitting and supported Corrine. He was not going to let her out of his sight. Josie stood up to follow them but Z just shook his head.

"I think they need some time together to think about everything that has happened so far."

A/N: ducks in fear of retaliation Ok so THAT is the big pivotal event. Is the story keeping you guys on the edge of your seats? Ok so please don't hurt me because of how this turned out! I really like the idea although it's very dramatic and sad. Please rate and review! Oh and thanks to Carshall, scifi-warper, and mellowgold for leaving awesome reviews! Thanks everyone!


	7. Acquiescence

A/N: Ok so I know the last chapter was a bummer, the news being quite depressing. And I can't say exactly what will happen to Corrine. But I'm glad you guys like it so far and have decided to stick to reading this story! Thanks so much guys! Ok so here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Acquiescence

Marshall had his arm around Corrine protectively, as if to ward off Death's grip on her. Corrine tensed up with Marshall's arm around her and he noticed it. Corrine wrapped her arms around her hugging herself. Marshall looked down at Corrine's face. Her gaze was unreadable.

The two reached the steps leading upstairs but Corrine stopped. She turned to face Marshall, fresh tears glistening in her eyes as she shrugged off Marshall's protective arm. Confusion was clearly evident on Marshall's face.

"Corrine…?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I really just want to be alone right now."

"But…"

"No, Marshall, please. Just you and everyone leave me alone for a while." She hastened up the stairs softly, leaving behind a saddened Marshall.

Corrine opened the door to her room. She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her. Still hugging herself, she walked over to her bed. Curling up on her side facing the wall, tears silently fell quickly, staining her face and pillow.

_Why me? Why me? Why did I have to find out that I have an inoperable brain tumor that's slowly killing me? Not now, why now? I'm just a kid!_

Corrine wept silently for a while, letting up all the emotions bottled up inside out. Her parents had been devastated when they heard the news from Dr. Jackson and the oncologist Dr. Rossen. Their only child, slowly dying, with no way to save her.

"We can start radiation but I'm afraid that the tumor has just advanced too far. If we had caught it in an earlier stage we might have better odds, but I'm afraid that it has the lead now." That's what the doctors had said. They weren't even positive that the radiation would help.

Suddenly, Corrine began feeling dizzy and the pounding in her cranium returned. Corrine squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to sit up. She reached over for her bag, searching for it with her hand. She found it and unzipped it. She pulled out a water battle and a small case no bigger than her hand.

Opening it revealed a package of medication, lined up neatly in rows and packed between plastic casing and foil back. Dr. Rossen had prescribed her these to help dull and lessen the headaches and dizziness she got. She was to take it twice daily. Although it would help relieve the headaches, it wouldn't get rid of them altogether. She quickly took the medicine and curled back up on her side on the bed. The migraine slowly subsided to a dull pounding then finally ebbed away.

She now remembered how she had snapped at Marshall and felt completely terrible. She just…loved him so much but what would happen now? She knew that couldn't let Marshall get any closer to her and vice versa.

_I'll have to put distance between Marshall and me. I know I don't want to because right now I just want him to be near me, his arms around me. But if I put distance between us, maybe when I…die, it won't be so hard._

Corrine shut her eyes forcefully: frustrated, angry, and scared. Soon sleep came and lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Marshall, Vaughn, Josie, and Lucas were in Marshall and Lucas' room. The group was devastated by Corrine's news. Josie was on the floor, hugging her knees while Marshall was lying on his back on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Lucas was pacing back and forth while Vaughn sat in a chair, elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

"Lucas, can you please stop pacing? You're making me sick," said Josie. Lucas stopped and looked down apologetically at Josie.

"Sorry," he said as he sat down on the floor, his back resting against the bed.

"I-I…I just can't believe it…about Corrine. It's…horrible," whispered Josie hoarsely. She had been crying after hearing Corrine's devastating report. In truth, all of them had cried afterwards.

"I don't see how something so bad can be happening to someone like Corrine," said Vaughn. Lucas turned towards him.

"Fate's just…weird like that, I guess."

Marshall remained silent, unmoving. What Corrine had said to him earlier kept replaying in his mind.

_Just you and everyone else leave me alone for a while._

He knew Corrine was hit the hardest by this news but still he felt hurt. He had hoped he could have comforted Corrine in her time of need and offer her a shoulder to cry on, but she had pushed everyone away. Lucas knew his best friend was hurt by what Corrine had done and was devastated about Corrine's condition.

"Corrine just needs to think about what's happened so far, Marshall. She knows we're her friends and will always be here for her."

Still, Marshall felt powerless at the hands of merciless Fate.

_The girl I truly love is dying. But…there's got to be some light of hope! There has to be._

Lucas watched his best friend knowing how much he cared about Corrine.

_This has got to be a huge blow for Marshall. I mean…it's a shocker for all of us, a splash of cold reality. But I just want to know…why?_

A/N: Sorry I'm updating a bit slower than usual! I had a bit of a writer's block but I finally got back on track! And just to let you guys know, this story is sort of based off the book As Long as We Both Shall Live by Lurlene McDaniel. Well hope you guys like it! Rate and review!


	8. Isolation is Not the Answer

A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again! I'm really sorry I haven't updated as often as I used to! I've just been so busy, but please don't lose faith in this story! I definitely am not going to let this one stagnate and die off. Anyways did anyone watch the Zoey 101 Spring Break-up? I'm not a big fan of the show but I saw that one anyways and the ending KILLED me. If anyone out there is a regular fan of this show, is Spring Break-up like the equivalent of the show's finale? Or will there be more episodes? Anywho here's Chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Isolation is Not the Answer

Corrine was walking around outside. The warm Saturday atmosphere was beginning to cool down as the sun slowly descended below the horizon. Corrine realized just how beautiful and truly wonderful life is. Ironic, how when faced with death and tragedy, one truly realizes how beautiful and yet delicate life really is.

She gently picked a flower from a bush and held it gently between her thumb and forefinger. Slowly, she walked over to a bench and sat down as the sky turned a multitude of colors. Unknown to her, Marshall watched from a distance, his heart aching. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way over and quietly sat down on the bench next to her.

For a long time nothing was spoken and there was an almost deafening silence. Corrine just couldn't handle it anymore. So close to the one she loved and yet Fate was prying her away from him. A muffled sob escaped Corrine's throat.

Instinctively, Marshall wrapped his arms around her as she wept quietly into his shirt. He held her closer and gently rubbed the small of her back to calm her down. Corrine sniffled a bit as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Marshall," she whispered softly. He lifted her chin to linger in her deep brown pools that glimmered with fresh tears.

"For what?" he asked inquiringly. Corrine shut her eyes and turned her head away. Confusion was evident on his face.

"For what I'm about to do. I…I-I just can't be around you anymore."

Hastily, she stood up and walked away, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. Marshall stood up and followed her.

"Corrine…" he pleaded. He gently took her arm and drew her to him. For a brief moment they made eye contact but Corrine quickly broke it off.

"Corrine, what's wrong? I know this must be hard but please. I just want to help." Corrine shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"You can help by leaving me alone. I…it's breaking my heart to do this but I can't break yours because of my own selfish reasons." Marshall gently cradled her face between his hands.

"You're crushing me right now. Please, Corrine…let me help."

Corrine pulled away and stumbled off. Marshall could hear her muffled sobs but he knew right now she resented him. He also knew at that moment his heart was breaking.

* * *

The news of Corrine's devastating diagnosis hit everyone hard. Principal Durst excused her from classes until she felt like she could handle it all. Corrine, it seemed, had retreated deep within herself. She didn't speak much and would prefer to be by herself. But when she did want company it was almost always Josie. But even with Josie she didn't speak much about her feelings or anything, really.

Josie and Corrine were walking down the hall to class. Corrine accidentally bumped into none other than Madison.

"Sorry…" Corrine mumbled apologetically. Madison just looked down at her, a sneer present on her face.

"Watch where you're going, Baxter."

Obviously, Madison had no idea the hell that Corrine was going through. Josie's anger flared as she shoved Madison out of the way.

"You should watch where you're going, Madison. Corrine said she was sorry." Madison glared at Josie.

"You better watch your mouth, Trent, or…"

"Or what?" Josie spat with contempt. It was obvious it was going to get physical pretty soon.

"Hey, Madison. Leave them alone."

Corrine, Madison, and Josie turned around to see Marshall. With him were Vaughn and Lucas.

"What? Are you here to save your girlfriend?" Her words cut him like ice.

"Drop it, Madison," Vaughn said in a threatening tone. Madison looked surprised then gave them all a contemptuous glare before stalking off. The three guys approached Josie and Corrine.

"I swear one day Madison will push too far and I'll knock her head off her shoulders," muttered Josie angrily.

"Let's just hope that day never comes because you would be in some serious trouble," replied Lucas. Marshall glanced down at Corrine.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," she replied nonchalantly towards him. Corrine's coldness towards him hurt him a lot. Corrine turned away and walked towards her class alone leaving the gang behind, all slightly hurt. As Corrine turned the corner she bumped into the janitor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see where I was going…" He peered over his glasses at her.

"You can't push him away. It will only make things worse for the both of you." Corrine looked up at him.

_How does he know about…everything?_

"But…I don't want to hurt him." The janitor gave a small smile.

"You're hurting him right now and all those others that you love. Spend the last of your life with him and with everyone else you love. Isolating yourself is not the answer."

Corrine contemplated this. She slowly nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks."

The Janitor simply nodded before continuing sweeping. Corrine quickly headed off to class knowing afterwards she had to make everything right.

A/N: Ok so how do you guys like it so far? So sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I used to! It's just that I'm having a lot of work piled on top of me because midterms are fast approaching. And I'm trying to write as much as I can so that you guys have some good stuff to read! Rate and review!


	9. We'll Never Forget

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews from everybody! You guys are all awesome and thanks again for all the positive feedback and support! Here's Chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 9: We'll Never Forget

Corrine had asked the Science Club members to meet her in the Science lab after class. Corrine sat on the table, legs slightly swinging. Josie sat next to her and the others were loosely grouped around them. The Science Club watched Corrine anxiously.

"So…what did you want to see us for, Corrine?" asked Josie. She gave Corrine a sidelong glance. Corrine looked up and gave an apologetic smile.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. After I got the news from Dr. Rossen, I guess I just…broke down. I realized that I _am_ going to die sooner than all of you and…it scared me. So I thought that maybe if I just, I don't know, isolated myself from all of you that it wouldn't hurt you guys as much when I leave. I'm really sorry…it was stupid of me."

"Don't say that, Corrine. We know it must be hard for you, but we were still there for you then and are here for you now," said Josie with a sincere smile. Corrine smiled as she glanced around at the others.

"We're your friends, Corrine. We're going to stick to you like glue whether you like it or not," said Lucas. Corrine, Josie, Vaughn, and Marshall all laughed.

Marshall had a look of relief on his face now that Corrine had finally taken down the barrier she had built up between herself and everyone. Josie knew that Corrine and Marshall probably wanted some time to talk alone.

"Come on, guys," she said as she dragged both Vaughn and Lucas out of the lab. After they had left, Marshall closed the gap between them and embraced her. He kissed her before looking down at her.

"Corrine, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Since that day when you told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, my heart broke in two. And then you eluded all of us." Corrine laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if he were afraid she would slip away.

"I know, I'm really sorry. It broke my heart to tell you that. I thought that if I pushed you away enough you would move on and find someone else. That way when I…die it wouldn't hurt you." Marshall lifted her chin so that their gazes met.

"Corrine, I could never move on. There's no other girl like you. I'll be here for you until the end." They stood there quietly, his arms wrapped around her. Marshall rested his chin thoughtfully on her head. After a few moments he moved his lips next to her ear.

"Let's go before Z catches us in here. He'll think we've been snogging since the bell rang." Corrine just softly laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Well then we'd better hurry. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you were _busy_, hmm?" The two left hand in hand out the door.

"By the way, who convinced you to break your vow of silence? Josie?" Corrine thought for a moment.

"You won't believe it but it was the janitor. He told me I should spend the last of my life with those I love. And that isolation is not the answer." Marshall put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad he did."

* * *

Corrine's life didn't get a lot easier after finally talking everything out with her friends. Her doctors prescribed her some more medication, more heavy-duty stuff, to help her migraines. At times she just felt like a sitting duck but she knew her doctors cast an unhopeful eye upon her condition.

Of course, her friends all rallied around her, following her everywhere and making sure she was always ok. Of course after a few days of having little puppies follow her everywhere, she felt like she had no privacy. So she asked them, quite politely to "stop freakin' stalking me!" It seemed Josie had rubbed off a bit on little Miss Baxter.

* * *

The group was hanging out in Lucas and Marshall's room playing a game of hearts. Corrine was lying on her stomach on Marshall's bed and Josie was sitting next to her Indian-style. Lucas, Marshall, and Vaughn were casually sprawled on the floor. Suddenly, Corrine's phone started ringing. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello…Oh, hey, Mom!… Really? You're not kidding? That's great!…Ok, I'll tell them right away! Thanks so much, Mom! And tell them I said thank you!" Corrine hung up as everyone looked at her curiously.

"What was that all about? It definitely seemed to perk you up," stated Josie. Corrine rested her chin thoughtfully on her clasped hands.

"Well…I know my…condition is deteriorating, slowly but surely. And I'm taking the Janitor's advice. I'm going to spend the last of my life with those I love…"

"Corrine!" Josie interrupted. "Don't start writing your eulogy right now, please!" Lucas nodded.

"For all we know, Corrine, what your doctors told us could all turn out to be a bunch of bull that isn't true." Corrine just gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Well, seeing as this is most likely going to be my last summer, I asked my parents if I could plan something special. And they agreed. So my mom called me to tell me that…" She glanced around at all of them, letting the moment build.

"…they booked a villa for all of us to stay in at St. Lucia. But of course you guys would need to ask your parents first. The Make-A-Wish foundation helped them find one and they're funding it. So…what do you think?"

She wasn't sure on what her friends' reactions would be but she definitely was bombarded with enthusiastic reactions.

"Wow!"

"A villa?"

"The whole summer?"

"St. Lucia!" Corrine smiled.

"I was hoping you guys would like it. I just wanted to do something special with my best buds before…well you know." The excitement died down a bit as she said this. Josie reached out and patted Corrine's hand.

"We'll make it a summer none of us will ever forget."

And that is how their fateful summer began.

A/N: Alright so how do you guys like the idea of them staying the summer down in St. Lucia? I toyed with the idea a bit but I like it, but what do _you_ guys think? Any comments/suggestions? Rate and review!


	10. A Summer to Remember

A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews guys! Well Spring Break officially started for me today so that means I'll a lot of time to write and type up more chapters! Just to let you know, their summer will be more than just one chapter long so it will span over a few chapters. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 10: A Summer to Remember

The end of term and another crazy and eventful year rolled around. They had all finished up their junior year, looking forward to the summer and then their final year at Blake Holsey. The Science Club members stood outside in front of the school as they loaded their belongings into their cars.

Josie would be heading home with Corrine since her mother was on a confidential business trip somewhere in Europe. Of course Josie was a bit miffed that she wouldn't be able to see her mother until the end of the summer but the prospect of staying St. Lucia definitely outweighed that con.

In nine days Corrine and Josie would meet up with Marshall and Lucas at the airport to catch their flight down to St. Lucia. Vaughn would be flying down in two weeks to join them because his father was taking him on a business trip to Italy. Vaughn had said that "he just wanted some 'bonding' time with me I think." The five exchanged good-byes and hugs, as they stood ready to depart.

"Alright we'll see you guys at the airport in nine days! And we'll see you, Vaughn, in two weeks!"

Josie and Corrine piled into Corrine's mother's car. They drove off waving back at the remaining three.

* * *

Puffy, white clouds were massed beneath the plane, prohibiting the few below. Josie, Corrine, Marshall, and Lucas had been on board for a few hours already. Josie, Lucas, and Marshall managed to start a card game although Marshall had to pull back every time a passenger or flight attendant walked through he aisle. They had asked Corrine to play but she had politely declined. Of course they didn't push her.

Corrine, instead, sat writing in a small leather-bound book; occasionally glancing out the window at the clear blue sky. Marshall turned back around in his seat after beating Lucas eight times in a row.

"So, what are you writing?" Marshall asked. Corrine looked up from the half filled page.

"Oh, you know. Just putting my thoughts to paper so that there's less on my mind."

Marshall smiled and nodded. Corrine closed the book and tried to stifle a yawn. Instead, it grew into an even bigger yawn. Corrine rested her head on Marshall's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Wake me up when we get to St. Lucia," she mumbled sleepily. Marshall softly kissed her on the top of her head before closing his own eyes, resting his head gently on top of Corrine's, and dozing off.

* * *

Josie had been listening to her music, or more precisely, blasting it in her ears. She felt someone nudge her shoulder and turned to raise an eyebrow at Lucas. He simply pointed out the window. Josie turned and her breath was simply taken away.

Her jaw dropped as a vast stretch of dazzling aquamarine water glittered below the plane. The water was so clear that she could see the sandy white bottom of the water. They were fast approaching the island of St. Lucia.

* * *

The four stepped off the plane and were greeted by balmy weather, a salty breeze, and dazzling sun. The airport was small and low-key, but it still had quite a number of vacationers milling about.

Corrine ran ahead of the group and they saw her single out a woman in the thin crowd. Corrine quickly waved them over and introduced them.

"Guys, this is Samantha. She's a correspondence from Make-a-Wish and she's going to take us to the villa!"

Samantha smiled warmly at them and shook their hands. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had long, light brown hair that was braided. She was clad in khaki shorts and a green polo with Make-a-Wish emblazoned on it.

"Hey, you guys can call me Sam. If you will follow me, we can get started!"

Sam helped them gather and carry their luggage out towards her Jeep. They all piled in and soon were headed on the road towards the villa.

They soon pulled into a long, winding gravel driveway. The four looked up in awe. It was a beautiful stucco villa. There were many windows and a large picture window in the front. Behind the villa they could hear the gentle lapping of waves.

"Wow," muttered Lucas as all five of them got out. Laden with luggage, they made their way up the grand front steps to the front door. Sam unlocked the door before handing Corrine two sets of keys.

"Here is your new home for the next six weeks!"

She opened the dark cherry wood front door with a grand flourish. The group stumbled in and was all gaping at the beauty of it. Aside from the large picture window in the front, there was one in the back that was located high up. It offered a picturesque view of the sparkling sapphire waters and the stark white sand. Right below the picture window were beautiful French doors that led outside to the back deck and down to the beach. Sam smiled at the group's astonishment at their temporary living quarters.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your stay!"

After Sam had left and finished with their tour of the house, the group raced up the stairs, or at least as fast as they could with all the luggage they had. Josie and Corrine opened the door to the room they would be sharing. It was spacious and had a pair of French doors that led out to a small balcony that overlooked the sea. Two beds were placed against the wall, side by side; with a small night stand separating them. A beautiful armoire stood opposite the beds and next to it was a vanity.

They quickly dropped their stuff before rushing over next door to the boys' room. Vaughn, Marshall, and Lucas would be sharing a room together but the room was anything but small. It was cavernous, to say the least, and was well suited to house three people. Corrine of course did not want anybody rooming alone.

The guys' room was pretty much identical to that of the girls' with the exception of the vanity. And the room was pretty much gargantuan. Josie and Corrine snuck sneakily into their room, taking care not to be seen. But this wasn't that hard seeing as how both Marshall and Lucas had their backs turned to the door. Josie silently counted to three and the two nodded at each other, muffling their giggles.

Corrine and Josie yelled as they lunged out at the boys sending Marshall careening backwards over the bed with yelling and landing with a huge thump and yelp and Lucas screaming like a little girl. Josie and Corrine erupted into a giant fit of laughter as they both collapsed onto a bed, tears streaming down their faces and clutching their aching sides. Marshall got up off the floor rubbing the back of his head and Lucas glared at Josie and Corrine.

"They were…so…scared…of us…screamed…like…little girl…Lucas did," sputtered Josie in-between fits of laughter.

"And Marshall…fell…backwards…over…bed…so…funny!" said Corrine in-between laughing and wiping the tears that had been evoked by the hilarious predicament.

"That was not funny," muttered Lucas heatedly. Josie managed to get up off the bed but then collapsed onto the floor in a laughing heap.

A/N: Ok so how's that so far? I know this wasn't too much of an "exciting" chapter but it'll get better. At least I hope it will! Rate and review!


	11. Illusion

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much again for all the fantastic reviews and support! You guys are all wonderful! Well now that that's over with, here's chapter 11! I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 11: Illusion

It had been a few hours since they had arrived. They had all been busy unpacking and prepping their rooms. The girls' room and the boys' room both overlooked the sea and both had their own private balconies parallel to each other. Josie and Corrine would share a room while Lucas, Vaughn, and Marshall would share the other. But the rooms were so spacious that it wouldn't seem cramped or stuffy at all.

Josie and Corrine were unpacking their luggage, having probably brought the most. Corrine was neatly folding and putting away her clothes in the dresser, having decided that the top two would be hers and the bottom two would be Josie's. Josie flopped down onto her bed.

"This is really a spectacular place. I guess I'm not used to such an extravagant place with an equally extravagant view." Corrine laughed and nodded.

"Neither am I but I agree. It is a gorgeous place." Corrine gazed out through the open doors, past the balcony, and at the sea. The sun was making its descent signaling the eve of another day.

After unpacking the two headed downstairs. They passed a spacious living room and a kitchen. Corrine opened the French doors that led out to the deck. A spectacular sea of aquamarine greeted them and there were even steps that led down to the sandy white beach. A warm breeze whipped through their hair urging them down to the inviting waves.

Josie and Corrine looked at each other before kicking off their shoes and sprinting down to the glittering water. They squealed as they splashed into the warm tropic waters. They stood up to mid-thigh in the warm waters. The foamy waves splashed them and nudged them shoreward. From above, Marshall watched the two and laughed.

"Hey, Lucas! Looks like the girls beat us down to the beach!"

The two quickly raced out of their room, mischievous grins on their faces. Soon Marshall and Lucas were sprinting down the steps onto the sand towards the girls. Josie spotted them first and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no they wouldn't!"

"Oh yes they would!" said Corrine as she and Josie backed away from the speeding hooligans. Marshall and Lucas glanced at each other before yelling "Charge!" Marshall grabbed Corrine around the waist as they both splashed into the sun-warmed waters. Lucas did the same with Josie, tumbling with the red-head into the clear water.

Lucas spat out salt water while laughing. He was laughing so hard he ended up wheezing and coughing. Josie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For drenching me, you idiot!"

But Josie laughed as Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Corrine soon was laughing at the two and so was Marshall.

"I guess that's payback for the whole scaring-us-so-badly-that-you-made-me-conk-my-head-and-fall-backwards-and-make-Lucas-scream-like-a-little-girl."

The four laughed even harder at this until they heard Josie yelp and spring out of the knee-deep water.

"Something touched me!"

This time Lucas laughed so hard he actually snorted.

"It was…a…fish…Jo…sie!" He said between wheezing and laughing. Josie just glared at him although a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. But she refused to go back into the water for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Corrine sat outside on the balcony later that night. The moon cast a luminous glow on the water as a warm sea breeze blew by. The moon's reflection shone clearly on the ever-moving water. She sat at a small table writing in the same leather-bound book. She gazed out across the waters as the soothing sounds of the rhythmic waves filled her ears.

She gently closed the small book as she heard Josie emerge from the bathroom. Corrine walked back inside but left the balcony doors open to allow the sea breeze in. Josie was brushing her fiery red hair. She had just gotten out of the shower so her hair seemed several shades darker. She quickly pulled it back into a ponytail.

"This place is amazing. Thanks so much, again, for inviting me." Corrine smiled. She was glad everyone loved St. Lucia as much as she did.

"No problem. Like I said, I want this to be a summer none of us will ever forget."

Corrine took out a small bottle of her medication from her bag. After taking two with a gulp of water from her water bottle she flopped backwards onto her bed.

"At least my migraines have toned down. I guess that's a good sign, right?" Josie gazed at her friend with sadness. Even though she knew Corrine was trying to be strong, she could still note the slight undertone of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, Corrine. That's a good sign."

Corrine turned over onto her stomach and smiled at Josie the accidentally yawned. The two started laughing but soon were both yawning like crazy.

"Well, I guess that means we had better go to bed!"

Josie got into her bed as Corrine turned off the light. Josie quickly fell asleep, her breathing becoming even. Corrine, however lay there a while just thinking.

_This is perfect! I'm here with my friends and we're having a great time and we've only been in St. Lucia for a couple of hours! It just seems like a normal summer: carefree and fun. The whole…tumor thing just seems so surreal…almost like an illusion._

A/N: Ok so that's a bit of a filler. Nothing big going on yet, but hopefully some exciting stuff will take place. I mean it's just 4, soon to be 5, teens in a villa for a whole summer. What can happen? A lot! I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Rate and review!


	12. New Horizons

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been pretty busy now that end of term is coming up and we have end of course exams. And also, alas, I have been suffering from writer's block! I'm sorry if the next chapter or two isn't my best work. It's just that I can't decide whether or not I should just skip ahead two weeks to when Vaughn arrives in Chapter 12 or maybe have a short chapter with some J/L C/M fluffness… I would appreciate if you guys could give me some of your opinions or maybe ideas and such! Anyways, here is Chapter 11!

Chapter 11: New Horizons

The sun was beginning to creep above the horizon, its wispy fingers gracing the gray morning skies with pink and gold. Josie stood on the beach looking out across the vast waters, watching the luminous ethereal body rise. Her shoes lay discarded behind her, her feet gently being washed over by the still warm waves.

An early morning breeze began to pick up, sweeping her fiery red locks over her eyes. She shivered slightly, not because of the cold, but because it was all so…peaceful and serene. She constantly was brushing her bangs away.

One may be wondering why Josie P. Trent of all people stood standing on the beach at the crack of dawn. Honestly, she didn't know herself. It just seemed that the ocean had cast a spell over her, drawing her towards it.

Little did she know that she was being watched. Lucas sat up in his and Marshall's balcony. He sat so strategically that if Josie were to look up, she would not be able to see him. He saw watching her knowing that he was chasing after a farfetched dream, like trying to catch smoke with one's bare hands.

_She's with Vaughn. And when Vaughn arrives in two weeks, I'll be the 'third wheel' as usual. Not that I really hate Vaughn or anything. We've worked out our differences and we're mutual._

_It's just that whenever he's around Josie acts like I'm not even here; like I don't exist. I mean Vaughn understands. He says he feels bad about how Josie acts sometimes but I don't want pity…I just want…_

Lucas shook his head to clear his clouded thoughts. So he couldn't get the girl of his dreams. At least for now he could just admire her from afar.

* * *

Corrine rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. It read 6:23 AM. It seemed that her internal clock system had not adjusted yet to the whole 'summer break' schedule. Hastily, she got out of bed and changed out of her pjs into some khaki shorts and a tank top. She pulled on a light jacket over it as she quietly crept out the door. 

She had noticed that Josie wasn't in bed. As she crept down the stairs she silently contemplated where a spunky and curious redhead could possibly be on a 238 square foot island. Answer: anywhere.

Corrine quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the foyer into the kitchen. Glancing around she couldn't spot Josie anywhere. As she was searching for paper and pen she finally spotted Josie sitting outside on the back deck.

"Josie!" Corrine whispered loud enough to catch her attention and not awaken the boys. Josie turned around, or to be more accurate, jumped up and nearly fell over in surprise, hand over her heart.

"God, you almost gave me a heart attack, Corrine!"

"I'm going to go head into town and get some food so we don't have to resort to cannibalism. Want to come?" Josie nodded and walked inside.

"Sure. But if we don't make it back, I hope Lucas and Marshall don't end up eating each other in order to stay alive."

* * *

Luckily, they were not without transportation. A rental Jeep stood parked in the driveway. Corrine hopped into the driver's seat and Josie got into the passenger's side. 

"Why can't I drive? It's not like I have a license," whined Josie as Corrine backed out.

"Because, we don't want to total this car on the first day. Unless of course you'd rather opt to walk the next couple of weeks when we need to get somewhere." Josie gave Corrine a contemptuous glare as they headed out on the scenic road.

* * *

They returned back to the villa around eight. Laden with bags of groceries they carefully made their way up the steps. Corrine fumbled with the keys as she tried to balance the groceries and unlock the door. Suddenly the door opened and Corrine dropped her keys, almost stumbling through the doorway. Since the bags obstructed both the girls' views they couldn't see ahead. 

"Who's there?" asked Josie but since her mouth was muffled slightly by the mountain of groceries it came out slightly distorted.

"Who do you think?" replied Lucas sarcastically. He quickly took some bags from both Josie and Corrine. They all made their way to the kitchen and dropped the stuff on the counter.

"Were your stomachs thinking for you when you went grocery shopping or are you expecting a famine?" Both girls threw him a mock glare. As they were putting the food away Corrine noticed Marshall was missing.

"Hey, Lucas where's Marshall?"

"Sound asleep upstairs. He can sleep like a rock." The trio laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll let him sleep for a bit longer. We can make breakfast." At the word 'breakfast' Josie's stomach let out a ferocious growl.

"I guess you can count me in," said Josie as Corrine and Lucas laughed.

A/N: I know it was a short chapter a somewhat pointless to the plot but really I've been suffering from some horrible writer's block and it's like the little plot bunnies that live in my head all just died. So please rate and review because I want some feedback before I post the next chapter! And once again I apologize for the delay in updating!


	13. A Whole New World

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again and my creative side of my brain has been jumpstarted all thanks to tinamonic! Thanks so much! Her idea will come into play more in the next chapter but it will be shown a bit at the very end of this one. Well without further ado, here's chapter 13!

Chapter 13: A Whole New World

About an hour later, the trio had surprisingly managed to make a vast amount of pancakes, eggs, biscuits, and a smorgasbord of food. It seemed like they had way too much fun making the food.

Lucas plopped down onto a stool and shoveled a pancake and some eggs into his mouth. He then proceeded to wash it down with some orange juice. Josie sat munching on a biscuit and raised an eyebrow at Lucas' table manners.

"I may not to be 'Miss Etiquette' but in most countries it is polite to take time to chew your food and swallow instead of inhaling your meal and silverware." Lucas made a face.

"I'm hungry. Let me be and eat in peace." But since Lucas had another pancake in his mouth along with half a biscuit at the time, it sounded more like, "Him rungry. Ret me be rand reat in reace." Corrine almost choked on her biscuit laughing.

"Well, make sure Lucas doesn't inhale all the food. I'm going to go see if I can go wake Marshall up."

"Or roll him out of bed," said Lucas with a snicker sending bits of biscuit flying. Josie nearly gagged.

Corrine left the two alone in the kitchen, shaking her head at the antics of Lucas. She quickly crept up the stairs and saw that the door to the boys' room was cracked open. She peered in and saw that what she presumed was Marshall lay in bed curled up with the sheets engulfed around him.

Corrine tiptoed in and headed towards Marshall's bed. He had a peaceful and contented look on his face and his chest rose and fell in the rhythmic pattern of sleep. A silent smile crept across Corrine's face as she leaned down to gently shake Marshall.

"Marshall, wake up," Corrine crooned gently. Marshall groggily swatted at her while mumbling and burying his head beneath his pillow.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled from beneath his pillow. Corrine just stood there, hand on hips as she shook her head and tried to keep from laughing.

She bent over and kissed Marshall on the forehead before tucking in the comforter around him before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Corrine sat on a chair on the sandy white beach, leather-bound book propped up on her knees. She closed her eyes as the warm rays shone down on her and a cool salty breeze blew past. The sounds of the tide and Lucas and Josie splashing in the water filled her ears.

Just as she opened her eyes she saw Josie playfully shove Lucas into an incoming wave. Corrine and Josie both laughed, as Lucas was drenched mid-torso down by it.

Suddenly she felt strong, warm arms gently wrap around her shoulders as a chin rested on top of her head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I came in earlier to wake you up, but you just flat our refused." Corrine soon felt Marshall's warm breath tickle her ear, sending slight shivers up her spine.

"Did I now?" His lips placed warm kisses up and down her neck, quickly taking their effect on her.

"Marshall…" Corrine half mumbled, half moaned. Marshall's lips were pressed against her collarbone as he smiled before resting his chin once more on top of her head.

"Hey, Marshall! Glad to see you're finally up!" exclaimed Lucas as he ran over to Corrine and Marshall in order to dodge another attack from Josie. Marshall laughed.

"Guess I just needed to sleep in a bit to catch up on my sleep." Corrine closed the book, stood up and stretched.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's go see if Lucas didn't inhale and consume all the food," said Corrine with a laugh. Corrine grabbed Marshall's wrist as they raced back.

Marshall's arm wrapped around her waist as they neared the deck. As they were walking back Corrine stumbled, her vision sliding out of focus and the familiar pounding in her head returning.

"Woah, Corrine, you ok?"

"Yeah. Um, I guess I just forgot to take that medicine stuff that Dr. Rossen gave me."

She quickly walked inside the villa to the kitchen as to not attract Josie and Lucas' attention. Marshall hurriedly went after her and walked inside. He looked at her, furrowed brow and concerned look plastered on his face.

"Corrine, I think you should sit down."

Without looking up she replied, "I'm fine."

She took out a plate and put some of the breakfast from earlier that morning onto it. She poured him a mug of coffee as well. She handed them to him and gave him a smile. He gratefully took them and kissed her once on the lips and once on the forehead.

She followed him back out onto the deck and back to the beach chair where she had been sitting. She sat down and sat hugging her knees to allow Marshall room to sit.

"Are you done frolicking yet?" yelled Corrine so that Josie and Lucas could hear her.

"Why? What's the hurry?" whined Josie as she stood wading in the sparkling aquamarine water, hands raised in the air as if waiting for an answer. She had a point.

"Come on!" said Josie as she grabbed Lucas' wrist and dragged him over to Marshall and Corrine. As soon as the whole group was assembled, Corrine spoke.

"Ok, so Sam told me that she'd be willing to take us snorkeling today. But if we want to go today she said we needed to come down around late morning or early afternoon. She said a storm is supposed to hit later on in the afternoon today."

"Sweet. Snorkeling sounds like a blast," said Lucas.

"Sounds great although I've never been snorkeling before," said Marshall.

Only Josie was the only one who hadn't spoken up yet. The others turned to look at her curiously, wondering why there had been no reaction from her at all. Josie nervously avoided their gazes.

"Well, I don't know…if a storm is approaching, you know, maybe we should just stay here."

Corrine could sense that Josie was a bit hesitant by the prospect of snorkeling but this was too good of an opportunity for all of them to pass up.

"Come on, Josie. It'll be fun. If a shark or something is coming towards you, I'll just threaten to show it that picture of Marshall from science camp a few summers ago," said Lucas with a cheeky grin. Color slowly rose to Marshall's face.

"Oh no you wouldn't, Lucas," said Marshall glaring at Lucas with a warning undertone in his voice. This caused both girls to burst out laughing. Josie smiled at Lucas.

"Well…ok," she said with some thought. Corrine smiled and nodded.

"Ok, it's almost 11 right now. Let's be ready to leave, in say, half an hour? That way I can call Sam and let her know."

"All right, then," said Josie as she and Lucas raced off towards their rooms. Corrine stood to go get ready as well, but Marshall wrapped his arms around her bringing her towards him. He sat her on his lap and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

Are you sure you're up for this? I mean just a few moments ago…" Corrine hopped up and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Marshall. I promise. Now come on, let's go!"

Corrine raced off towards the villa. Marshall watched her go with concern etched on his face hoping that she was right.

* * *

Thirty minutes later all four of them had piled into the Jeep and were headed out to meet Sam at Smithman's Port. To decide who would drive, the group had rock-paper-scissor-ed to determine the driver. Marshall won much to Lucas' protests for a do over.

Lucas sat up front with Marshall while Josie and Corrine sat in the back. On one side of them was the sparkling cerulean waters of the ocean while on the other side was the main town surrounded by bright green and leafy vegetation.

Soon they had arrived at Smitheman's Port and parked quickly. Josie was the first to spot Sam and, after gathering their stuff, headed out onto the dock. Sam waved them over towards a fairly large and beautifully crafted sailboat.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you guys took up our offer. Oh, and this is my niece Brooklyn."

A girl of about 18 or 19 years of age appeared from behind the sail with snorkeling equipment jumbled in her arms. Sun-streaked shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes, and tan, she looked like she belonged in St. Lucia and on the boat.

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you."

"Alright, then. We'll be taking you out to one of our favorite spots for snorkeling."

Josie, Corrine, Lucas, and Marshall climbed aboard. As Corrine stepped aboard she stumbled although it seemed as if she had just tripped. Marshall reflexively placed his arm around her waist and let her lean on him as they climbed aboard.

"You ok?" he whispered inconspicuously into her ear.

"I'm fine," she mumbled out of the side of her mouth before joining Josie at the bow of the boat.

* * *

The wind whipped by the sail propelling the boat forward. With Sam manning the sails and teaching the guys the basics, Brooklyn joined the two girls at the bow.

"So, how are you guys liking St. Lucia so far?"

"It's great! I've never been to any place as beautiful as this," replied Josie with a glance out at sea.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to miss this place when we leave," said Corrine with a wistful gaze around her.

"Yeah, this island is definitely a gorgeous place. It's almost like it charms tourists and visitors into just staying here longer and longer," said Brooklyn.

"So have you always lived here?" asked Corrine. Brooklyn laughed.

"I wish. No, I just spend my summers down here with my aunt. I live during the school year in Miami and attend classes at the university."

"Wow, so you pretty much get sun and sand all year round," said Josie. Brooklyn nodded.

"So I'm guessing you two are here with your boyfriends?" Brooklyn asked with a nod towards Marshall and Lucas. Corrine and Josie looked at each other, suppressing laughter.

"Well, Marshall is _definitely_ Corrine's boyfriend but as for Lucas…"

"Let's just say Josie here is caught in the middle of two boys," finished Corrine. Brooklyn laughed.

"That happened to my friend one time. But Lucas seems like a nice guy." Josie just smiled and shrugged.

After a while they noticed the boat began to slow down as the sail was brought in. All around the boat was a vastness of sapphire colored water. Sam handed the four their snorkeling equipment. After a briefing on what to do by Sam, they were ready to go.

While Marshall, Lucas, and Corrine were getting ready, Josie hung back a bit, biting her lower lip nervously. Corrine sat on the edge of the boat with her back to the water. Sam was going over what to do in case of emergencies and such as Corrine nodded her head. She was in a turquoise tankini that had white polka dots on it. Marshall stood just watching her nod her head until he felt Lucas nudge him in the ribs.

"Hey, Marsh I think you're drooling," said Lucas snickering. Marshall replied to this by smacking Lucas over the head with his flipper.

"Ow!" was all that was heard of Lucas as Josie laughed. Marshall threw off his Magnet 360 t-shirt before sitting down next to Corrine. She flashed him a smile before turning her attention back to Lucas and Josie.

"Come on, guys!" she yelled at the two. Lucas looked back and forth from Josie to Marshall and Corrine.

"You two go ahead. We'll be right there!" said Lucas over his shoulder as he headed over towards to Josie. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her before quickly guiding his wandering eyes to her face. He hoped she wouldn't notice the slightly blush appearing on his face. She was clad in a red bikini halter with a white hibiscus pattern on it.

"Come on, Josie. Don't chicken out on us now," pleaded Lucas. Josie scoffed at his remark.

"I'm not chickening out. I'm…apprehensive."

"About what? There's nothing to be 'apprehensive' about."

"I guess I was exposed to 'Jaws' at young age?" Lucas just shook his head slowly as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Josie, Josie, Josie…Don't worry, ok? Marshall and Corrine will be there…And don't worry I won't let any shark come up and try to take a chunk out of you." The sincerity of his voice caused Josie to smile.

"Ok," she said as she nodded. They walked over and got ready to plunge into another world.

"Lucas, I can't. I really, really can't," she with fear in her voice. Lucas turned to meet her gaze.

"Yes, you can, Josie. Just don't think about it, ok?"

Josie took a deep breath as she slowly nodded. She entwined her hand with Lucas', much to his surprise, right before they plunged backwards into the blue, sun-warmed waters.

Josie opened her eyes and gasped inwardly in awe as the colorful and exotic world below the surface appeared before her. Below her was the coral reef that seemed teeming with life like a bustling metropolis for its colorful residents. Lucas was just as amazed as Josie was at the beauty of it all.

A brightly colored fish zipped beneath and around the two and swam underneath their entwined hands. He smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. Josie turned around and smiled at him.

She spotted Corrine and Marshall not too far off and swam towards them, pulling Lucas along as well.

* * *

The four sat on the sailboat with Brooklyn as they headed back to the port later that afternoon. A stormy gray tinged the sky as Sam took advantage of the incoming storm's winds to bring them back to port. Marshall and Lucas had scurried off to help Sam leaving the girls to reminisce about the day's adventure.

"So, since you guys are going to be staying here for a couple of weeks, why don't you guys come down to some of the parties we have in town?" Josie perked up.

"Parties? Sweet. Sounds like fun, right Corrine?" Corrine just shrugged.

"Yeah. That sounds good I guess. Why don't you call us the next time one rolls around."

"Sure thing. I'll just ask Aunt Sam for your number."

The boat quickly pulled in to dock as the first low, distant rumble of thunder sounded.

"Thanks, Sam and Brooklyn!" Corrine called back over her shoulder as the group sprinted to the Jeep. Sam and Brooklyn waved them off.

The all quickly piled in as Marshall turned on the engine and pulled out.

"Well that was definitely an experience I'll never forget. Especially that sea turtle attacking Marshall," said Corrine with a laugh. Lucas and Josie started laughing.

"You were _attacked_ by a _sea turtle_?" Marshall just stared at the road, pouting.

"I was _not_ _attacked_ by a sea turtle. It just scared the crap out of me is all."

Lucas, Josie, and Corrine laughed even harder. Corrine placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Marshall. We don't love you any less because of it." Josie glanced up at the once clear sky that was now a stormy gray.

"I can't believe the weather changed so fast. One minute it was clear and sunny and just…perfect. And now, it's all stormy and dark."

A/N: There we go! A slightly longer Chapter 13! I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make this one a bit longer that way you guys have more to read! Rate and review please!


	14. Here We Go Again

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 14! Just in case you guys haven't already figured it out, this is probably going to be quite a long fic! But hey, the more the merrier, right? This is going to be a very short chapter but the next one will have A LOT more. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like this next chapter! So here ya go!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT and I repeat DO NOT own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High. That is the property of Jim Rapsas brilliantly creative mind!

Chapter 14: Here We Go Again

2 Weeks Later

Lucas and Josie were waiting at the airport. Lucas yawned as he began pacing out of habit. Josie was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair. She slid down in her seat, yawning, as she glanced at the clock mounted on the wall.

Corrine had not been feeling well that morning so she had decided to stay behind. She said she had a migraine and of course she knew a simple migraine or headache could lead to another blackout. Marshall, of course, had insisted on staying home with her.

So Josie and Lucas had driven up to the airport at 7:00AM that morning to wait for Vaughn's flight that was scheduled to land at 8:00. He had called earlier that week just to let them know when exactly he would be arriving.

All Josie could think about in the past couple of days was Vaughn and the awkward tension that would return when Vaughn arrived. Her heart still flitted when she thought of him but she began to notice her heart was beginning to do that around Lucas as well.

_If only I could just mash that two into one person so that it wouldn't be so confusing and hard to choose!_

"Hey, Vaughn!"

Lucas' voice brought Josie back to reality.

"Hey, Lucas! Hey, Josie!"

Vaughn and Lucas clapped each other on the back, what can be more specifically described as a 'guy hug.' Vaughn hugged Josie managing to whisper, "I missed you," in her ear before he pulled back.

"So where are Corrine and Marshall?" asked Vaughn.

"Corrine wasn't feeling too well so she and Marshall stayed behind," replied Josie.

"So, let's get a move on, then!" said Lucas as he helped Vaughn with his luggage.

They headed outside to the Jeep and as Lucas and Vaughn were loading his luggage in the back, Josie hopped into the driver's seat with the keys. She turned on the engine as she closed her door. Lucas and Vaughn looked at each other.

"You don't think…"

"Uh oh," replied Vaughn. And there, of course, in the driver's seat sat Josie, engine on and looking cool and collected.

"Hey guys!" said Josie with a smile.

"Josie, maybe you should let one of us drive…" said Lucas with a look on his face mixed between worry and fear.

"Come _on_ guys! I'm not a horrible driver, I swear! Just because I totaled my mom's car last year doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh, it means _a lot_," replied Lucas.

"Lucas, maybe we should let Josie drive. Maybe she isn't such a bad driver." Josie beamed at Vaughn sticking up for her. Lucas reluctantly got into the back as Vaughn climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Here we go…" mumbled Lucas as Josie pulled out of the airport's parking lot.

* * *

Corrine lay in bed, tossing and turning. Finally giving up, she sighed and lay scrunched up on her side. She had a migraine and had taken some medicine to help it. She knew what a slight migraine was capable of for her.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to the French doors that led to the balcony. She opened them wide open in hopes of a passing breeze. A cool breeze blew through the open doors causing her to shiver, seeing as she was just in shorts and a tank top.

The sound of waves soothed her and soon she was pulled into a trance-like state as her vision was focused on the ever-moving waves. Corrine felt someone drape a robe around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she mumbled without breaking her gaze out at sea. Marshall wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You really should be back in bed, resting," said Marshall.

"I'm fine. I'm not on my death bed yet, anyways," snapped Corrine. A hurt look appeared on Marshall's face and he remained quiet. A silence soon hung in the air, only broken by the occasional seagull or the sound of the waves. Marshall finally spoke up.

"You should…get some rest."

He kissed her on the top of her head before leaving her alone on the balcony.

* * *

Josie pulled neatly into the driveway and after parking, turned to both Vaughn and Lucas and gave them a look that said I-told-you-so.

They got out of the car and Vaughn looked up at the villa.

"Wow, it's…gorgeous."

He and Lucas carried his stuff up to the front door as Josie unlocked the door.

"Corrine! Marshall! We're back and Vaughn's here!" yelled Josie up the stairs. Marshall was the first to appear at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Vaughn!" said Marshall as he made his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Marshall!" He and Marshall exchanged a 'guy hug.'

"Where's Corrine?" asked Vaughn.

"She's probably…" started Marshall.

"…Right here!" said Corrine as she came down the stairs, "Hey, Vaughn. How was Italy?" Vaughn hugged Corrine as he looked down at her.

"It was great. How are you?" Corrine pulled back and smiled.

"Um, pretty good so far."

"Oh, here we'll help you get your stuff upstairs," said Marshall as he and Lucas grabbed some of his luggage. Vaughn followed them up the stairs, leaving the girls in the foyer. Corrine gave Josie a secretive smile.

"Caught in the middle again, huh?" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

* * *

Corrine sat in the kitchen at the island with paper and pen. She was finishing up a letter to her parents. She sat tapping her pen on her lips as the phone rang. The others were outside swimming and chucking sand at each other so she leapt off the stool and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Corrine?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hey, Corrine. This is Brooklyn."

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you and your friends?"

"We're doing great."

"Good. Well I wanted to call to invite you guys to a party we're throwing down at the south end of the island. It's going to be at one of my friend's house."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Corrine! You've declined the past two parties I've invited you and your friends to. It'll be a lot of fun and you guys will get to meet some of the locals." There was silence as Corrine contemplated it.

"_Please_?" pleaded Brooklyn on the other line.

"Ok," she replied quite reluctantly," so where is it again?"

After getting directions and information she said good-bye and hung up. She headed outside and stood on the edge of the deck.

"Hey you guys! You up for a party?"

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't as long as 13, but it's more description than actions really. Uh oh, now that Vaughn's here will things get all tense between everyone and crazy? You'll just have to wait and find out! Rate and review!


	15. I Thought We Taught Them Better

A/N: I've been on a writing craze these past couple of days. I've been writing pretty much all day long. Now this next chapter is going to be pretty eventful and hopefully a bit longer than the last chapter. Oh and thanks again for everyone who has reviewed and left comments! It means so much to me to know that you guys are enjoying this fic! Without further ado, here's Chapter 15!

Chapter 15: I Thought We Taught Them Better

Brooklyn had called on Wednesday inviting them to the party. It was now Friday and they were getting ready to drive down to the southern end of the island to he friend Melissa's beach house.

Corrine flopped backwards onto her bed and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, Corrine. Cheer up! I'll help you get ready if you're so mopey," said Josie as she stood brushing her hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing Mr. Bunnypants, Corrine lay hugging him.

"Come on, Corrine. This is probably the closest thing to a college party any of us are going to get to, at least until we're in college ourselves. So come on. Up and at 'em!" said Josie as she pulled Corrine up into a sitting position.

"You look great, Josie. Vaughn is going to _love_ it," she said teasingly. Josie blushed and fidgeted with the belt loop of her Bermuda shorts. She had on a red halter top along with faded jean Bermuda shorts.

"Do I _have_ to go? Why don't just you, Vaughn, Marshall, and Lucas go to the party instead?"

"Because. It wouldn't be the same without you. And besides, you wanted this to be a summer you wouldn't forget, right?" Reluctantly, Josie dragged Corrine onto her feet

* * *

Half and hour later, both girls were ready. Corrine had changed into a turquoise spaghetti-strap tank top layered with a white one underneath it along with a denim skirt.

"Alright, let's hurry it up before I change my mind again," said Corrine as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

Marshall noticed on the ride over to the party that Corrine appeared sulky. Although her demeanor seemed sulky and slightly depressed, he had to admit she looked, well…damn sexy.

They pulled up in front of the beach house where cars lined the long, circular driveway. Parking, the group hopped out and headed towards the house where the bass of the music shook the house.

There was a small huddle of people leaning against the house, smoking and mumbling. Corrine eyed them before leaning towards Josie.

"What am I even doing here?" whispered Corrine in her ear. Josie just rolled her eyes. Vaughn rang the doorbell and moments later it was opened by Brooklyn.

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it!" She ushered them in to a crowded foyer and they could feel the pulsing of the bass from the living room.

_You got yourself into this mess, Corrine. Now you're just going to have to tough it._

Marshall wrapped his arm around her waist and she felt the tickling of his breath against her ear.

"Care to dance?"

Corrine gave an exasperated sigh and laugh as she followed the group to the living room.

* * *

After a while Corrine couldn't take much of the party any more. Slipping out inconspicuously, she headed down to the oceanfront. She passed by a couple making out, or at least she hoped so, on the darkened shore.

Corrine sighed as she walked a ways out onto the smooth sand. She stood letting the cool breeze, pungent with salt, clear her muddled mind.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see someone she didn't know smiling at her. He extended his hand in an oh-so-casual manner and flashed her a confident smile.

"Hey, I'm Mark. Your friend asked me to look for you."

Corrine warily shook his head. Who was he talking about? Who was looking for her? Was it Josie? Or was it maybe Brooklyn?

"Um, nice to meet you Mark. I'm Corrine. So, uh, who's looking for me?"

"Not quite sure of her name. Red hair, short…"

"Oh, Josie."

"Well how about I escort you back up to the house?"

"Sure…" she said a bit hesitantly.

They walked side-by-side back up to the house and were greeted by the blaring music and the smell of alcohol.

"This way," said Mark as Corrine followed him to the kitchen. Mark signaled for her to wait while he went over to talk to a guy standing behind the bar who seemed to be acting as a pseudo-bartender.

Corrine noticed that some people had brought a different array of alcohol and liquor. It seemed as if they had ransacked Melissa's parents' stock. Mark nodded and walked back over to Corrine.

"Jack says that she went to go use the bathroom but should be back soon. In the meantime, you want something to drink?" Corrine had been only half listening to him.

"What? Oh, um…a Coke please," replied Corrine. Mark left and soon came back with Coke in a plastic party cup. He had a beer for himself in his other hand.

"Here you go. Cheers."

He clanked his beer against her Coke. She eyed him oddly before taking a sip of her Coke. It had a slightly different taste and burned on the way down. It made her cough a bit and made her woozy and sway a bit.

Not thinking clearly she took another sip, her mind off thinking of other things. This time, a spinning room accompanied the burning sensation in her throat. She swooned a little bit as she caught Mark's arm.

"What's in this stuff?" she asked a bit groggily.

"Just something to give it a kick," he said flashing her a smirk. Corrine giggled, the drink getting to her head. She downed the rest of her drink and hiccoughed. She stumbled over to a stool at the bar and giggled as Mark sat next to her laying his hand on her arm.

"Want another drink?" he asked her with another smirk.

"Yes, please!" Corrine snickered at the sound of her own voice.

He handed her a glass. She took it, sloshing it a little on herself before taking a drink. It burned all the way down and only clouded her mind, vision, and speech even more.

Corrine started swaying as the liquor came back to haunt her. Corrine steadied herself as she almost fell off the stool. She thought she saw Josie out of the corner of her eye, but soon forgot who exactly Josie was.

"Corrine!"

She heard but didn't respond for she was too busy giggling uncontrollably at something Mark had said. She soon felt someone grab her arm and yank her off the stool.

"Hey," she said, speech slurred.

"We're going home _now_," said a very familiar and very angry voice.

"Okie dokie! Bye Markie!"

She was pulled along through the crowd of people until she was outside nearing the Jeep. She could make out two more familiar voices arguing angrily as they neared the car.

"What the hell! Were you not watching her? Last time I saw her, she was with you!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault Josie fucking got herself drunk? I spent half the night looking for her!"

Marshall dragged Corrine over to the Jeep.

"Look guys, it doesn't matter whose fault it is right now. Let's just get back home," said Marshall with a weary voice.

Marshall opened the back seat door and managed to get Corrine in next to a passed out Josie. Lucas got in back next to Josie. Marshall got in the driver's side as Vaughn got in the passenger's side. Marshall turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. He sped along the road, angry with both Josie and Corrine.

"Damn…I thought we taught those girls better," said Vaughn in a hushed voice as he glanced back at Corrine and Josie. They were slumped against each other.

"Well, they're going to have one killer hangover tomorrow morning," said Lucas shaking his head. Marshall stayed silent but his jaw was set like stone.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of their villa close to one in the morning. After Marshall had parked, the guys hopped out of the car and opened the backseat door. Josie lay slumped against Corrine but seemed to be awake. She was trying to sit upright to no avail.

"Whaaaat…" she mumbled

"Come on, Josie," said Lucas as he and Vaughn helped her out of the car. She stumbled out, nearly knocking Vaughn over. So while leaning on both Lucas and Vaughn, Josie made her way up to the house. Marshall sighed before lifting Corrine up and carrying her bridal-style up to the house.

Her head lay slumped on his chest, still passed out. Thankfully, the front had been left open when Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn had gone in. Marshall climbed easily up the stairs and headed towards the girls' room.

Inside already were Lucas, Josie, and Vaughn. Vaughn was opening the French doors as to let a breeze come in. Lucas, on the other hand, was tucking Josie in. Marshall laid Corrine down on her bed then tucked her comforter around her. He joined Lucas and Vaughn in the doorway.

"What now?" asked Vaughn.

"We just have to let them sleep it off," replied Marshall as he headed towards their room.

A/N: Looks like Josie and Corrine definitely weren't using their heads at the party. Alas the next few chapters shall be focusing a lot more on Corrine and Marshall and hopefully Josie and Vaughn as well. Well you know what to do, so rate and review!


	16. Time Heals All Wounds

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks TONS for all the wonderful reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I've been super busy but not to worry! I'm back! I'm updating now because this past weekend has been extremely hectic! I had a recital, volunteer work, and…MY BIRTHDAY! Finally 15. I finally get to learn driving although I have another year until I get my license. Another reason was because the plot bunnies in my head have been multiplying like crazy….Heheheheheh. But I have a really good post-Conclusions plot for a fanfic. But that will just have to wait until this one is finished! But without further adieu, here is Chapter 16!

Chapter 16: Time Heals All Wounds

A cool morning breeze blew through the open French doors. It was another clear, sunny, and perfect day in St. Lucia. Perfect, that is, if you weren't suffering from a killer hangover.

Corrine lifted her head from beneath the covers, which turned out to be a huge mistake. A wave of vertigo crashed into her, sending the whole room spinning. Corrine felt a wave of queasiness wash over her as she fought the strong urge to puke.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she struggled to sit upright. Another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to stumble to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Feeling slightly better she struggled to stand up to reach the sink.

She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face with it. Her reflection showed a disheveled looking person who looked like they had suffered the worst hangover ever.

Corrine left the bathroom and spotted Josie sitting on the balcony.

"Hey," she managed in a dry voice. Josie turned around and gave a weak smile.

"Do you feel as stupid as I do right now?" Corrine laughed and nodded her head slowly.

"Maybe even stupider on my part. I'm the one who has a death date set. Tempting Fate I guess." Josie shrugged.

"Well, all I know is that the guys are extremely pissed at us right now." Corrine sighed and shook her head.

"I don't blame them. I'm going to go take a shower. I reek of alcohol."

* * *

After she had taken a shower, she came back into the room to see that Josie was gone. Had Josie gone downstairs? Corrine wasn't sure if she had the courage to go downstairs and face them all.

She quickly changed and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She walked towards the door and let her hand rest on the cool metal of the doorknob.

After a moment of hesitation, she quietly opened the door which, thankfully, didn't' have any squeaky hinges. She poked her head out the door and around the corner. All was quiet and safe, or so she presumed.

She tiptoed out into the hallways and down the stairs. She peered into the living room and kitchen and saw they were empty. She looked through the large picture window and saw Josie and Vaughn sitting outside on the sand. But they were some distance away so they couldn't quite see her.

"Feeling better?" asked a slightly curt voice. Corrine whirled around to face Marshall. The expression on his face seemed passive but his eyes betrayed the disappointment.

"Yeah," replied Corrine looking down, not able to meet his gaze.

"What were you thinking?" Marshall asked, his gaze boring into her. Corrine didn't reply right away, not sure what to say.

"I guess…I wasn't," she replied hesitantly because what had happened last night seemed foggy and obscure in her memory.

"Was it not apparent to you that he had messed with your drink? Or were you just not thinking at all?"

Corrine could tell that Marshall was angry but the only thing that gave it away were his eyes and his set jaw; his voice remained steady although it was slightly low.

"It was an accident, ok? I just…wasn't thinking. I had way too much stuff going on in my head to care if some guy spiked my drink. It's over with, so why even bother?" snapped Corrine with her hands on her hips.

"Because," he said with emphasis on the first word," he had a reason for spiking a drink, Corrine. That much should be obvious. If I hadn't found you…"

"Oh, so you just want to be the hero, don't you? Well, guess what, Marshall! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of having everyone baby and pity me. Especially _you_. I don't want to be treated like I'm already on my deathbed. Yeah, I have a fatal brain tumor, so what?" By now tears trailed down her cheeks as her voice rose higher with hysteria.

"So _what_ if I'm going to die sooner than the rest of you? Ha, I don't care. Maybe if I tempt Fate enough, Death will be on its way to find me sooner!"

With a last angry, tear-filled glare at Marshall, she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Marshall shut his eyes, a look of anger appearing on his face. He heard a door slam shut upstairs.

Josie and Vaughn had heard the last bit of the argument. They had been on their way inside when they heard the heated argument and, instead, chose to huddle out of view.

Lucas was upstairs and had heard all the commotion. Knowing better than to bother a crying and emotional girl, he headed downstairs. He slid into the kitchen and saw Marshall. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," replied Marshall lowly before heading outside, past Josie and Vaughn, to the beachfront. Lucas followed him and spotted Josie and Vaughn crouched outside.

"What just happened?"

"Marshall and Corrine had a fight and as you can see, they're pretty pissed off at each other at the moment," replied Vaughn as if that much was not already clear enough. Lucas sighed.

"I'll go talk to Marshall," said Lucas.

"And I'll go talk to Corrine," said Josie.

"No, I'll go talk to her. You go with Lucas and try to talk some sense into Marshall," cut Vaughn.

"Ok," replied Josie with a nod.

"Hey, Marsh," Lucas yelled after Marshall as he and Josie ran to catch up to him. Vaughn went back inside and headed up the stairs. He paused in front of the closed door before knocking.

"Who is it?" Corrine sounded tired.

"It's Vaughn. Can I come in?"

After a few moments, he heard the shuffle of feet and the door opened. There stood Corrine, her face tear-streaked and eyes slightly puffy.

"Can I help you?" she asked slightly sarcastically.

"Want to talk?" he offered. Corrine just shook her head slowly in response.

"Well, then. How about I talk and you listen?" Vaughn took her silence as a yes and walked inside.

He pulled up two chairs towards the balcony and French doors. He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down reluctantly and stared at the floor.

"Look. I know things have been tough and really hard for you and still are tough. You know Josie, Lucas, and I have always been there for as friends although we've all had our disagreements. But do you know who has always been there for you no matter what?" Vaughn looked at Corrine. She didn't respond although he could tell she was listening.

"Marshall," he stated simply. "He's never abandoned you since you got the news. He's always stuck by you no matter what. He's been constantly worrying about you…"

"But that's just it," interrupted Corrine," I don't want him to be worrying about me 24/7." Vaughn chuckled.

"I don't think it matters whether you want him to or not. That's just Marshall."

Corrine and Vaughn looked out the balcony and could see Josie and Lucas talking to Marshall. He stood with his back to the villa, hands stuck in his pockets. Josie and Lucas stood in front of him, talking to him. Vaughn turned to look at Corrine. She gazed longingly out at Marshall, regretful of what she had done. He could sense the sadness emanating from her.

"He really loves you, Corrine. It's just as hard for him as it is for you. He's only looking out for you, Corrine, because he doesn't want to see you hurt, at least, not if he can help it," finished Vaughn. Corrine looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Vaughn."

"Hey, what are friends for." Corrine laughed, although it wasn't because she found something funny.

"I really messed up last night and earlier today, didn't I? I almost made the biggest mistake of my life last night…" asked Corrine quietly. Vaughn placed his hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"It's not anything Marshall won't forgive and forget."

Vaughn left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Corrine gazed out the balcony and saw Marshall heading back inside with Josie and Lucas on both sides of him. Corrine sighed as a look of regret appeared on her face. Would he forgive her? Or would it take some time for the wound to heal?

A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter! Heads up and big thanks to tinamonic for the next chapter coming up! You saved me from the evil writer's block! But please rate and review!


	17. Please Don't Go

A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 17! But what happened to all my reviewers? scours the vast emptiness of fanfiction But thanks to those that have reviewed and I know people's lives can get _very_ busy! ((such as mine has been and still is!)) But here's Chapter 17! Sorry it's taking me longer than usual but I rewrote this one because I didn't like how it turned out the first time! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 17: Please Don't Go

Last time on Strange Days at Blake Holsey High…

"_I really messed up last night and earlier today, didn't I? I almost made the biggest mistake of my life last night…" asked Corrine quietly. Vaughn placed his hand on her shoulder and stood up._

"_It's not anything Marshall won't forgive and forget."_

_Vaughn left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Corrine gazed out the balcony and saw Marshall heading back inside with Josie and Lucas on both sides of him. Corrine sighed as a look of regret appeared on her face. Would he forgive her? Or would it take some time for the wound to heal?_

The rest of the day passed rather slowly. Corrine and Marshall acknowledged each other although the atmosphere around them was still slightly tense.

The sun was starting to set, casting the island in its crimson shadow. Corrine sat outside on her balcony, writing in the leather-bound book. A small smile appeared on her face as she gazed out at sea. She could hear the distant sounds of her friends talking downstairs in the kitchen trying to get a meal made.

Corrine yawned as she stretched her arms. Her medication, although it stopped most of the headaches and migraines, made her drowsy on occasion and sometimes sapped her energy.

"Hey, Corrine?"

Corrine turned to see Josie standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she replied with a smile.

"Lucas some pasta for dinner if you wanted to come downstairs and have some," said Josie.

"Thanks, Josie, but I think I'll eat a little later. I'm pretty tired and I don't feel too great right now." Josie nodded understandingly.

"Well, ok. We'll save you some, though." Corrine smiled.

"Thanks."

Josie turned and left. Corrine yawned again as she made her way over to her bed. The familiar feeling of her head pounding was seeping back into her skull. She placed her leather-bound book back into her bag before curling up on her side on her bed.

She was holding onto Mr. Bunnypants as she felt dizzy. She squeezed him tightly as a wave of vertigo hit her. Corrine shut her eyes as she found a comfortable spot on her pillow, hoping that the dizziness would subside with sleep.

* * *

Corrine opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear her vision. She crawled out from underneath the covers. Glancing over at the clock, she was surprised to see that it read 1:27 AM. Corrine looked over and saw that Josie was sound asleep in bed.

Standing up, she stretched and noticed the moonlight. It poured in through the windows, illuminating everything in a milky white glow.

Corrine softly tiptoed over to the French doors and opened them, walking out onto the balcony. She inhaled deeply, letting her lungs fill with the salty air.

There were two moons that shone that night. One hung in the ebony black sky surrounded by a multitude of sparkling jewels. The other, reflected in the ocean, shimmering on the unchanging sea.

Corrine looked down at the beach and strained to separate the inky darkness. She thought she had seen someone or something down on the beach, still and unmoving. Curious, she decided to watch to see if it moved. The darkness, of course, made it hard to see very well and the moonlight only cast everything in an eerie glow.

Deciding to figure out who or what it was, she headed downstairs. She silently slipped out of her room, moving like a shadow and flitting down the darkened stairs. She tiptoed through the foyer and when she reached the living room, she noticed the back door was left ajar.

She crept towards the door and gently nudged it open. She could make out the dim form of someone sitting on the beach, too far away for them to notice her.

Corrine stepped outside and gently closed the door behind her. She crept towards the figure until she was only a mere 10 feet away. The figure turned around to look at her inquiringly.

"Corrine?" asked Marshall. Corrine muffled a yelp of surprise as she jumped backwards.

"Marshall…um, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." He nodded although his expression was unreadable.

"It's fine," he replied, turning back around. Corrine stood there, unsure of what to do. Gathering up her courage, she stepped closer and sat down next to him, although she gave herself and Marshall some room. After a while, Corrine spoke up.

"So…what are you doing?" she asked softly, not daring to make eye contact.

"Just…thinking," he replied in a low and, strangely, calm voice. Another slightly awkward silence was drawn out.

"Listen…I'm really sorry about losing my temper like that earlier today. And especially for what happened yesterday at the party. I guess…I just felt so…out of place or something…" said Corrine softly. She sat hugging her knees, her chin resting on her knees.

"I'm sorry, too, Corrine. I guess I though that if I protected you hard enough that no harm would come to you," he said with a slightly tired and sad tone to his voice.

Corrine turned to look at him. His gaze was far out at sea and he looked both worn-out and sad. Corrine felt a terrible aching in her heart. When she died, she would be off to the afterlife but Marshall would be stuck here. Would he end up being torn between moving on and Corrine's death?

"Marshall…despite my tough bravado I'm…I really am scared to die."

She whispered the last part as tears filled her eyes. She soon felt the warmth of Marshall's arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt, clinging onto him, afraid that if she let go he and the world she knew would slip out of her grasp. He rubbed the small of her back as he rested his head against hers.

"I'm scared to lose you, Corrine. I love you too much for this to happen to us, especially to you. If I could just do something to change it all for the better I would, but that's what makes me so angry. I…I can't."

Corrine listened to him, realizing now just how hard it was for him as well. She felt safe and protected enveloped in his arms. She felt like she truly was going to pull through and live happily ever after, but deep down, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were the most perfect girl ever. The epitome of a perfectionist," spoke Marshall softly, his breath warm on the crown of her head. Corrine laughed.

"I never thought I'd end up with you. I thought you deserved someone just as perfect as you are, no less," said Marshall with a chuckle.

"Marshall, you know I'm not perfect. Heaven knows that I've made so many stupid errors and mistakes. But what I do know is that you, Marshall Wheeler, are perfect for me," Corrine said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"To be quite honest, Marshall, I've always been a little jealous of you," said Corrine bashfully. Marshall chuckled.

"Miss Baxter jealous? How so?" he said teasingly as he kissed her softly on the forehead as if to make up for his little joke.

"You were just always so confident. You make some of the highest grades in the school. And even though you weren't a jock, you were able to make friends with anybody and everybody. You're even an extremely talented and successful musician as well as a chemistry whiz. Need I say more?" Corrine finished with a mock challenging look in her eyes as she looked at Marshall.

"Oh, come on, Corrine. You have the highest IQ at Blake Holsey and you have a lot of friends." Corrine laughed sardonically.

"Marshall, my only friends are you and everyone else in the Science Club. I'm about as social as a leper." Marshall chuckled.

"I still love you just the way you are." Corrine smiled at this comment as she turned her focus on the waves.

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you and I don't want to leave you and everyone else." He pressed his lips against her forehead as he cupped her face in hands, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Corrine. And I don't want to lose you either…" he uttered softly.

Corrine leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Marshall immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She naturally placed her arms around his neck as the kiss lengthened and steadily grew more passionate.

He trailed kisses down her neck, causing Corrine to utter his name under her breath. He finally recaptured her lips. Corrine ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up.

Finally, the two broke apart and Corrine rested her head in the crook of his neck again, her heart racing. It seemed his kisses always had the same effect on her: a buzz of energy and a racing heart.

Their breathing slowed down as the adrenaline kicked out. Corrine sighed, although it was of content. Her eyelids grew heavier as the warmth of Marshall's arms around her, the beating of his heart, and the sound of the waves lulled her to sleep.

Marshall could tell Corrine had fallen asleep because of her even breathing. He smiled and looked down at her peaceful, sleeping form curled up against him. He stayed like that for a while, just listening to her even breathing and the gentle break of waves.

If only I could stop time right now and stay like this forever. Corrine's illness definitely changed everyone's lives. I know in my heart this is the girl I want to marry some day. But I don't think that that some day will ever come.

Marshall carefully got up and lifted Corrine into his arms. She stirred a bit, opening her eyes slowly.

"Wha…what's going on?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh…go back to sleep," whispered Marshall. Corrine smiled sleepily before resting her head against his chest and nodding off.

He carried her bridal-style back up to the house. Climbing the stairs he quietly reached her room. He crept inside and was relieved to see that Josie was sound asleep. He gently lay Corrine down on her bed and tucked her in.

As he turned to leave he felt Corrine's hand grab his arm. Curious, he turned back around and saw that Corrine was still half asleep.

"Please don't go, Marshall…please stay here with me," she mumbled through half open eyes. Marshall smiled a little bit as he bent down and kissed her forehead before lying down next to her on her bed.

He took her hand in his as he traced little circles with his thumb to calm her. She snuggled up against him and was soon sound asleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes and let Corrine's even breathing lull him to sleep.

A/N: So how do you guys like the story so far? Is it getting too long? Should I go ahead and cut ahead to the end of summer? I desperately need lots of feedback and suggestions and opinions! Thanks SO MUCH to tinamonic for helping me with this chapter! You rock! Ok, so everyone, please rate and review!


	18. Matters of the Heart

A/N: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 18! w00t! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! It means A TON! Alrighty, my last term is almost up ((just one more week to go then two half days of examinations)) then it is SUMMER BREAK! w00t! Anyways, that means I'll **hopefully** have more spare time to write this story because I am dying to start writing this new story idea I have! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed thus far! YOU GUYS ROCK! Without further adieu, onto Chapter 18!

Chapter 18: Matters of the Heart

Corrine woke up later that morning. She felt safe and warm for some reason and it took her a few minutes to remember everything. She remembered last night and realized that Marshall was curled up in bed with her…wait, what!

Corrine snapped awake, slightly alarmed, but then relaxed after realizing that all they had done was, sleep. Marshall had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and he, of course, was still sound asleep.

Corrine smiled and kissed Marshall lightly on the lips. Slowly a smile grew on his face as he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Morning…" he said with another yawn.

"Good morning, Marshall," replied Corrine with a smile.

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the five sat in the kitchen playing cards. Corrine was multi-tasking by writing a grocery list and playing hearts at the same time. She glanced up from her list.

"Hey, Jose. Could you run to the store and get a few things for us?"

"Sure. Want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks. I-I have a letter I need to finish and mail to my parents," fabricated Corrine. In reality, Corrine wasn't feeling all that well and knew better than to stretch herself too thin. Josie just gave her an odd look and shrugged it off.

"Ok. Well, then, Vaughn, you want to come?" asked Josie. Vaughn grinned.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas gave the two a slightly unhappy look. Corrine tossed Vaughn the keys as he and Josie got up to leave. Josie picked up the list.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," said Vaughn as he and Josie headed out of the kitchen. Lucas looked slightly upset and Corrine took notice.

"What's up, Mr. Glum? Come on, we'll make some cookies to cheer you up," said Corrine as she hoisted Lucas out of his seat.

* * *

Vaughn drove along the road with Josie sitting in the passenger's seat. They soon pulled into the local supermarket and quickly headed inside to grab all the stuff on Corrine's list.

They soon reappeared a couple of minutes later, laden with grocery bags. Vaughn helped Josie load the groceries into the Jeep. Her hand brushed his, causing it to tingle. She blushed slightly and quickly loaded the rest of the bags before hopping into the driver's seat. Vaughn got into the driver's seat and turned the engine on.

"You ok?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you seem sort of…well, flushed." Josie just shrugged hoping to end the conversation there and then.

Vaughn pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Josie, meanwhile, stared out the window, watching the picturesque scenery pass by.

Soon she realized that Vaughn had pulled off the main road to an observation point. He parked the car neatly near where the white sand and asphalt met.

Josie turned to give Vaughn a questioning look, an eyebrow raised. It was now Vaughn's turn as he shifted in his seat nervously.

"What are we doing here?" asked Josie. She didn't want to sound rude, but she was just curious.

"I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you privately and…to give you this."

With that he whisked out a petite and neatly wrapped box. A look of surprise appeared on her face as he handed her the box. Vaughn watched carefully as her delicate fingers unwrapped the box.

Inside, placed atop a velvet cushion, was a fine gold chain with a heart pendant. Engraved on it in beautiful lettering was Josie and the 'i' was dotted with a diamond chip. Josie smiled in surprise and gratitude as she gently picked up the necklace.

"Here, let me help you," said Vaughn as he unclasped the necklace. Josie pulled her hair up as he clasped the necklace around her neck. A chill went up her spine as his fingers gently brushed the skin on the back of her neck. She fingered the pendant and smiled gratefully at Vaughn.

"Thank you so much! I-I love it." Vaughn grinned.

"I was hoping you would." A slightly awkward silence filled around them.

"Josie…I-I, I love you," Vaughn blurted out. Josie seemed a bit taken back. He cursed under his breath for his stupidity.

"You-you what?" asked Josie, not positive what she heard was correct. Vaughn sighed. He looked into her eyes as his right hand gently touched her cheek. Josie shivered from his touch. His thumb gently stroked her cheek as he spoke.

"I think I love you, Josie." Josie smiled.

"It may take some time for me to entirely trust you again ,but…I think I may….love you, too."

Vaughn leaned forward and kissed her. He slipped his arm around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck, her fingers mussing through his hair. Josie abruptly broke off, a confused look on her face. Vaughn was equally as puzzled.

"What's wrong, Josie? I thought…" Josie shook her head, her brows knitted in confusion and frustration.

"I-I…I don't know…I…I have to go, Vaughn."

With that, she simply opened the car door, hopped out, and ran along the asphalt and soon disappeared into the tropical forest looming in the distance.

"Josie! Wait, come back!" yelled Vaughn. He decided instead of going with his instincts, which was to run after her, to call the house. Hurriedly punching in the numbers, he waited impatiently. Finally, Lucas answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, it's Vaughn. Something's happened."

"What? Is everything alright?"

"No. Josie ran off into the woods."

"What! Did you two have a fight again? I swear, if anything happened to her, I'll…"

"Nothing happened, Lucas! Just, we need to find Josie and I need your guys' help. The sun will be setting in a few hours and you know how elusive she can be."

"Ok, come pick us up as fast as you can. Then we'll go look for her."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible."

After Vaughn had hung up, Lucas placed the phone back on the receiver. Corrine and Marshall looked at him inquisitively.

"Who was that?" asked Corrine curiously.

"It was Vaughn. He said Josie ran off somewhere into the woods. My bet is that they had a fight and Vaughn's just denying it," said Lucas contemptuously.

"What?" questioned Marshall with a stunned expression.

"He's coming to pick us up and we're going to look for Josie." Quickly, the three of them grabbed their jackets and headed outside where they waited for Vaughn.

It wasn't long before Vaughn was spotted stepping on the gas as he quickly pulled into the driveway. The three hopping in and soon were headed back on the road.

"So, where exactly did Josie run off to?" asked Lucas.

* * *

Vaughn parked the car at the observation point as the five went off towards the dense woods near the road. They began calling Josie's name and searching for her. However, Josie Trent could not be found when she didn't want to be found.

"Josie! Come on! Please don't be irrational!" pleaded Corrine.

"It's no use. When Josie P. Trent doesn't want to be found, she can't be," said Vaughn with an irritated sigh.

"Well, she may be stubborn but so am I. Two can play at that game," replied Corrine with a determined look on her face. She walked off calling Josie's name. Soon, she, too, had disappeared and all that could be heard was the faint sound of Corrine's voice.

"Great. We have two equally stubborn girls trying to out-stubbornize the other," said Lucas with a frustrated sigh.

With that the guys continued on their search for the elusive Josie Trent.

* * *

"Josie! Come out here right now! What's the point in hiding? What are you even hiding _from_?"

Corrine gave an annoyed sigh as she plopped down onto the cool earth. All the frustration and stress from trying to find Josie triggered a painful migraine. She lay down on her back as she squeezed her eyes shut, covering her eyes with her hands. The migraine had rendered her weak and she felt queasy.

"Corrine? Corrine! What's wrong?" came Josie's voice as she fell on her knees next to her.

"N-nothing…just help me up," came Corrine's shaky reply. Forgetting all about hiding from Vaughn and Lucas, she knew she had to get help.

"Guys! Over h…" Josie was cut of as Corrine smacked her in the arm to shut her up.

"Shut…up, Josie. It's just a headache," came Corrine's terse reply. She didn't want to make a scene. Shakily, she stood back up with Josie's help.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but why did you run off like that?" asked Corrine. Josie sighed.

"I-I…I just needed some space to think and clear my head. I'm just so conflicted."

"Well, let's get back now and find the guys…"

"No. They'll pester me with questions and then Lucas and Vaughn will get mad at me and things will just get even messier and more complicated."

"Well, how about you say that you are taking your right to remain silent and we'll discuss your matters of the heart at home."

Josie reluctantly agreed. The two walked back slowly because Corrine was still a bit shaky. They finally ran into Vaughn, Lucas, and Marshall.

"We heard someone call. What's wrong?" asked Marshall worriedly, casting a glance at Corrine.

"Josie!" Lucas and Vaughn both simultaneously cried out. Josie gave a slightly bashful smile. Corrine shot a look that meant she didn't want Josie telling the others about her headache.

"Oh, well, Corrine tripped over a tree root and did something funny to her ankle. But it's all better now," replied Josie hastily. Marshall gave her an odd look. Soon Vaughn and Lucas bombarded her with questions.

"What the heck were you thinking?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"Are you ok?" Corrine intervened, stepping between the guys and Josie.

"Guys, Josie wishes not to discuss the certain matter at hand at the current moment, thank you." With that she herded Josie off towards the car while the guys followed them, puzzled.

"Why won't she say anything?" questioned Vaughn.

"What did you do to her, Vaughn?" asked Lucas angrily.

"Nothing! She's just being stubborn!"

"You must have done something!" retorted Lucas. Marshall intervened, separating the two.

"Guys, let's cut the bickering, got it? We don't need you two at each other's throat every time Josie is brought up."

With a final contemptuous glare, Lucas, Vaughn and Marshall made their way back. They saw that Josie was in the front passenger's seat and Corrine was behind the wheel. Lucas approached the driver's seat.

"Corrine, you sure you don't want one of us driving instead?" Corrine raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

"I'm not dead yet, am I?" she asked with a smug smile. Lucas backed off and compliantly hopped into the backseat with the other guys. With everyone in, Corrine drove off at an exhilarating rate.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Corrine and Josie quickly hopped out and headed up to the villa, unlocking the door, and heading inside.

"Wonder what the matter is," pondered Marshall.

* * *

Josie was laying on her back with a pillow on her face. Corrine sat opposite her on her own bed.

"Ok, Josie. What exactly happened?"

"Mhmmmmfmmmhmmmfmmmhmmfm," replied Josie. Corrine shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, Josie. Take that pillow off your face, look me in the eye, and just tell me what happened." Josie sat up with an indignant look on her face.

"Fine. Vaughn told me he loved me, I said I too, we kissed, I felt guilty for some reason, then I ran off, you found me, and here I am confused and conflicted over something I don't even understand," Josie exhaled.

"Better, Corrine?" Josie asked sarcastically. Corrine nodded.

"Much, actually. Now we have somewhere to start from. Now, from what you have told me I can only guess you weren't entirely truthful when you told Vaughn you loved him."

"_How_?" asked Josie, frustrated. "I thought I really did love him. I mean, there's definitely attraction…"

"Is there anyone else you might have forgotten?" asked Corrine. Josie pondered a moment.

"Well…there's Lucas, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know…maybe I like him, too…maybe just as much. But, I mean I'm going to have to choose someday, just…for now…I can't," stammered Josie.

"Well, who do you feel more comfortable around?"

"Both, I guess."

"Ok, who do you trust more?"

"I guess that would have to be Lucas."

"Alright…then, when does your heart flutter the most; when you're with Vaughn or Lucas?"

"Uh…both?" replied Josie hesitantly. Corrine shook her head and laughed.

"I don't know what to say, Josie. All I can say is that you're in a tough predicament."

At that Josie rolled her eyes.

"But…all you need to do is just follow your heart." Josie sighed.

"But my mind _and_ my heart are telling me different things. They contradict each other. How am I possibly supposed to figure it out?"

"You'll figure it out, no doubt about that, Josie. One of these days your eyes will be opened and you'll see who that perfect guy is."

"But that might never happen! I wish I could just take those two and…mash them together, into one person," said Josie as she repeatedly punched her pillow. Corrine laughed.

"Poor Josie! You have to resort to beating pillows to work out your issues." Josie mockingly stuck her tongue out at her. What's in store for Josie Trent this summer? Will she finally decide? Will she ever decide?

A/N: There we go! Super long chapter to keep my reviewers I have left happy! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Lots of feedback, comments, suggestions, etc would be loverly! Rate and review!


	19. Surreptitious Soiree

A/N: Sorry guys for the really long time periods between updates! It's just that it seems like my muse likes playing hide-and-go-seek with me and it is quite irritating. Anyways, I'm trying my hardest to write some really good stuff for you guys to read! A BIG shoutout to so damn gryffindor for being my only reviewer for the last chapter! Come on guys, I know you're out there! What happened to all my lovely reviewers? Has my story turned sour and dull?

Chapter 19: Surreptitious Soiree

Josie woke up the next morning and rolled over onto her side to gaze out the glass French doors. Grey and black clouds could be seen rolling in, obscuring the sunlight and foretelling ominous weather.

_Looks like a storm's going to hit pretty soon…_

Josie yawned as she threw back the covers and stumbled sleepily out of bed. She noticed that Corrine was still in bed. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was almost 10:30 AM. Corrine would never normally sleep in _this_ late. She padded over to her friend's bed and gently shook her shoulder.

_Oh my god…please just let her be sleeping…_

"Corrine?" asked Josie hesitantly, holding her breath. Groggily, Corrine turned over onto her side to face Josie, eyes fluttering open sleepily.

"What?" she asked groggily. "And would you quit moving around?" she asked as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Corrine, are you ok?" Josie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just…tired and a bit queasy is all," replied Corrine with a stifled yawn. Josie breathed a little easier, chastising herself for scaring herself half to death like that.

* * *

It was the Science Club's final week in St. Lucia. They all knew that they were going to miss the sun-kissed beaches and the balmy weather of the tropical island. Josie had been avoiding both Lucas and Vaughn like the plague ever since her little escapade into the forest after Vaughn had confessed his feelings for her. Unknowingly, she was hurting both Vaughn and Lucas by avoiding them.

Instead, she had been Corrine's constant companion seeing as how she had become more sluggish and weaker from both the medication and her illness.

The gang was due to leave the upcoming Saturday. Seeing as it was Monday, they had five days left of the gorgeous island that they had called home for the summer.

Everyone was outside on the beach in the early afternoon. A storm had hit the day before so the beach had debris scattered across its shores. Corrine was snapping on a beach chair, having fallen asleep while reading. Everyone had noticed that she had been doing a lot more sleeping lately.

Josie, Lucas, Vaughn, and Marshall, on the other hand, were playing in the crystal clear sparkling aquamarine water. Josie glanced over and saw that Corrine was sound asleep and out of earshot.

"Ok, guys. So what are we going to do for Corrine's birthday?" **_A/N: I don't actually know when Corrine's birthday is and I'm pretty sure it wasn't mentioned in the series so I'm making it up._**

"Well I talked to Brooklyn and Sam and they said that they'd be willing to pitch in," said Marshall. Josie nodded.

"Ok, so here's my plan. One of us can take her out for a drive around the island and the rest of us can be setting everything up here," whispered Josie just in case Corrine woke up. The rest of the gang nodded.

"Ok, well I can take Corrine out somewhere. I'll tell her that we'll meet up with you guys later," said Marshall.

"Ok, then Lucas and I can make a cake and all that stuff and Josie, Brooklyn, and Sam can work on decorations," finished Vaughn. Josie and Lucas both threw him a perplexed look but Vaughn just ignored them.

"Ok…well, then it's settled. We'll make Corrine's 17th birthday something she'll never forget," said Josie with an affirmative nod from everyone else.

* * *

Later that day, Marshall was up in his room escaping from the midday hubbub. He sat wrapping a small box and afterwards, worked on a letter.

Lucas soon walked in and saw his friend hunched over, working meticulously on something.

"What are you doing, Marsh?" inquired Lucas as he sat down on his bed. This caused Marshall to nearly fall over in surprise.

"God, I thought you were Corrine for a second!"

"Do I _look_ like your girlfriend?" asked Lucas sardonically.

"No, but don't worry, Lucas, I still love you," replied Marshall laughing. Lucas raised an eyebrow, beginning to think his best friend was either messed up in the head or…well, he'd have to get to that.

"And people think _I'm_ crazy…" muttered Lucas. "Well, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm wrapping Corrine's present up for her birthday this Friday," replied Marshall as he cleverly stashed her gift away.

"God, you love struck fool," Lucas said with a chuckle. He realized he had touched on fragile and shaky turf. He knew how much Marshall would be crushed if Corrine…well, died.

"I'm still hoping for that ever elusive miracle to come around and make that stupid tumor disappear," he said softly as he crumpled up a piece of paper, a reject from his muse.

"We all are, Marsh, we all are," replied Lucas sadly. Marshall shook his head.

"Why her? Why us? She doesn't deserve this!…No one does…"

"I don't know. And I'm guessing nobody else really knows for sure either," replied Lucas. Marshall gave a hollow laugh.

"I just wish there was a way I could change it all," said Marshall with a sigh. Lucas saw how much his friend was suffering. If worst came to worst, he wondered how he would react. How they all would react.

* * *

Tuesday morning dawned as the sun's fiery warmth filled the sky, brushing it with a bold palette of colors. Corrine blinked several times as she wriggled out from beneath the covers. She hated feeling like crap.

Sluggishly, she sat up and yawned before standing up to get dressed. She managed to shuffle her feet a few steps before her knees buckled from dizziness and she fell to the floor. She cursed a little too loudly and, with the thud, woke Josie up.

Josie scrambled out of bed, shocked to see Corrine had fallen and to have heard her swear. She helped Corrine back into bed as she stared inquisitively down at her.

"Corrine, what happened? And did _those words_ come out of _your _mouth?" she asked surprised. Corrine lay, eyes closed, grumbling as she rubbed her now bruised knees.

"I'm sick of this, Josie. I'm sick of feeling so dizzy that I have trouble getting around. And falling on occasions because I keep losing my balance isn't fun either," replied Corrine bitterly. Josie looked down sympathetically at her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of Marshall's voice.

"Hey, you guys alright? We heard a thud and someone swearing at the top of their lungs."

Corrine and Josie glanced wide-eyed at each other. Corrine made a slashing motion across her throat signaling that she didn't want to tell the guys about her fall.

"Uh…uh, that was me. I just tripped getting out of bed. You know, clumsy little me! And…and I guess I couldn't quite control my language this early in the morning…"

"But it sounded like Corrine!" interjected a muffled sounding Lucas.

"It was me!" squeaked Josie nervously. Silence ensued as the girls looked at each other nervously wondering if their little fibs were convincing at all.

"Ok…well, Lucas is going to make pancakes for breakfast. You guys want some?" asked Marshall as he opened the door slowly. The girls could partially see him, Lucas, and Vaughn standing in the hall. Josie scrambled over and slammed the door shut, bracing it with her back.

"Ok, what is going on?" asked Vaughn slightly annoyed.

"Uh…we're changing! Don't come in!" exclaimed Corrine. They could hear the guys sighing and mumbling on the other side of the door, obviously confused and slightly irked by their antics.

"Ok, well, then we'll see you girls downstairs…" said Marshall as he and Lucas and Vaughn walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Phew," said Corrine, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What was up with not telling the guys about your little fall a few moments ago?" inquired Josie. Corrine sighed.

"I just don't want to trouble everyone every time something happens," replied Corrine. Josie just shook her head slowly, a smile creeping across her face.

A/N: Ok sorry for the choppy and short chapter! The next one will be better and I promise there will be lots more C/M fluffy moments and such in the next upcoming chapters. Please review! I've only had **one **person review my last chapter! It would make my day and may encourage me to update sooner! ; )


	20. Happy is a Yuppie Word

A/N: Thanks to all my loveoly reviewers for my last chapter! See! Your reviews prompted and encouraged me to update faster: ) Heheheheheheh! Anyways, here's chapter 20!

Chapter 20: Happy is a Yuppie Word

The next few days rolled by, filled with nothing but sea, sand, and sky. Finally, Friday arrived. Josie, Corrine, and Lucas sat in the living room watching "The Revenge of the Prep School Piranhas 2" while Marshall and Vaughn were in the kitchen making lunch and secretly organizing a few last minute details for Corrine's party. Vaughn sat checking off a list as Marshall stood pacing occasionally.

"Ok, so after lunch, I'm going to go take Corrine over to the other side of the island for some last minute sight-seeing and stuff. That'll give you guys a couple of hours to get everything set up here. You guys have everything you need, right?"

"Yep," replied Vaughn," we have all the stuff for the cake and the other food, too. Oh and Sam said she was going to bring her husband Frank and Brooklyn said her sister Lydia arrived from Miami two days ago and would bring her tonight."

"Alright. So everything's set!" said Marshall. Vaughn nodded and then looked around, frowning slightly, as he sniffed the air.

"Dude, is something…burning?" Marshall stared wide-eyed at Vaughn before scrambling over to the oven to turn it off.

"Smooth move, Marshall. You nearly burned down the villa on our last day!" said Vaughn chuckling.

* * *

Marshall had packed some food, blankets, and other stuff in the back of the Jeep as Corrine got in the passenger's side.

"We'll meet up with you guys later at Smitheman's Port to go sailing!" said Josie.

"Why are you guys staying behind? I don't want to leave you three to the confinements of the villa. You might drive each other insane and doing something rash," said Corrine.

Josie tiptoed over to the window on Corrine' side of the car. She glanced around carefully as if no one else could hear what she was about to say.

"We thought you two deserved some time along and away from the short-tempered redheaded elf, clueless jock, and Mr. Conspiracy Freak. And besides there's a beach behind the villa, remember?" Corrine laughed and shook her head.

"You're in a loving mood, aren't you, Josie?" Josie just smiled and shrugged as she started to walk back to the house.

"Have fun, Corrine!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Corrine and Marshall waved as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Corrine looked out the window, enjoying the peaceful and beautiful scenery roll by.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Corrine curiously.

"You'll see," Marshall replied with a secretive little smile on his face.

* * *

After a while, Corrine and Marshall arrived at a secluded area with plenty of palm trees and other tropical plants obscuring the view of the beach. Through chinks in the mass of trees, they could see the sparkling blue waters of the ocean and hear the waves lapping the sun-warmed sands.

Marshall quickly parked the car and hopped out to get everything out of the back. While Marshall was doing that, Corrine got out an walked towards the semi-dense expanse of trees that hid the beach from sight.

As she stepped in among the trees, she could see the sparkling waters a bit more clearly. Curiously, she crept forward until she stood on the border between the stark white sands and the grove of trees. Her jaw dropped in awe as she surveyed the scene before her.

It was an inlet or cove that resembled a crescent moon in shape. The clear aquamarine waters glittered from the sun as sea foam and waves gently lapped at the white sand beach.

The beach was surrounded by a huge stretch of palm trees and tropical foliage, making a giant wall that seemed to isolate this little cove from the rest of the world. Marshall appeared behind her, picnic basket in one arm and a blanket in the other.

"Surprise," he said softly. "You like it?"

Corrine just stood in awe before turning around and throwing her arms around Marshall's neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. He immediately dropped everything and kissed her back while spinning her around. Corrine laughed. He placed her back down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy birthday, Corrine."

For a second Corrine looked puzzled but then the little light bulb inside her head went off and an embarrassed look appeared on her face.

"I forgot all about that!" she said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, you've had a lot on your mind, no doubt."

Corrine picked up the folded blanket and Marshall picked up the basket. He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers as they made their way down to the beach. Corrine spread out the blanket on the warm sands.

"Well I don't know about you, Marshall, but I am definitely going for a swim," said Corrine as she slipped off her tank top and shorts to reveal her turquoise tankini.

"I thought you said you didn't know about where we were going," said Marshall slightly puzzled.

"I didn't. But a certain redhead tipped me off saying I should bring my bathing suit with me," replied Corrine.

"Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't bring it and you'd have to make do without it."

Corrine stared wide-eyed while blushing furiously before slapping Marshall really hard on the arm. She was rewarded with a loud smacking sound and Marshall wincing.

"Ouch! God, I was just kidding! You know I love you and respect you too much. And besides, you punch really hard," said Marshall laughing while rubbing his now sore arm.

"Suck it up, you big baby!" Corrine yelled at Marshall over her shoulder as she ran and dove into the water.

"Women," muttered Marshall with a chuckle as he ran after her.

* * *

Back at the villa, everyone was busy decorating and preparing for Corrine's party. Josie, Vaughn, and Lucas were all in the kitchen. Josie was eyeing the two worriedly with a creased brow.

"Are you _sure_ I should leave you two to make the cake? I mean, hello! Two guys plus cooking equals complete disaster!"

"Chillax, Jos. Vaughn and I can cook a lot better than you think. And better than you because we won't burn the house down…"

Lucas muttered the last part causing Vaughn to laugh and Josie to raise an eyebrow at him while crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, Lucas? I would so not burn the house down." Lucas and Vaughn just snickered. A knock sounded at the front door.

"Fine, I'll leave you two lovers here to bake that cake. And don't burn the cake or the house," retorted Josie as she left to go answer the door. Josie reached the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Josie!" greeted Brooklyn as she, Sam, Lydia, and Frank stepped in.

"Hey," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, Josie, this is my husband Frank," said Sam as she introduced him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Josie.

"And this is my sister Lydia," said Brooklyn as she introduced the girl standing next to her. She looked a lot like her except she was a tad bit shorter than Brooklyn.

"Nice to meet you, Josie."

"Nice to meet you too. Um, well Vaughn and Lucas are in the kitchen baking and Marshall took Corrine out and will bring her back later. So, we're pretty much the decorating committee."

"Cool!"

"Let's get started then!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the beachfront was decorated beautifully. They had strung up lights and miniature lanterns that made the whole scene glow with an almost romantic feel. They had draped a white tablecloth over a table set outside and Frank had brought with him a sound system and hooked it up.

Josie, Brooklyn, and Lydia went a bit crazy with the crepe paper and streamers; wrapping it on the tiki torches, the chairs, and even managed to wrap Lucas up in crepe paper. Lucas and Vaughn had even managed to bake a pretty good cake. Even Josie admitted it.

Vaughn was posted at the front to watch for Corrine and Marshall. The sun had now completely set as the first stars tentatively shone in the early night sky. As everyone stood waiting outside on the beachfront, Vaughn came running out.

"She's coming!" exclaimed Vaughn in a whisper. Everyone scrambled to their seats as the voices of Corrine and Marshall were heard.

"Marshall, what are you doing? We were supposed to meet the others at Smitheman's Port an hour ago!"

Pretty soon, Marshall and Corrine appeared on the back deck with Corrine haranguing poor Marshall. He simply smiled and turned Corrine towards the beach. Her jaw dropped as everyone exclaimed, "Surprise!" Corrine was in shock as Marshall led her down the steps towards everyone else.

"Oh…my…god," was all that Corrine could say.

"Happy birthday, Corrine!" exclaimed Josie as she, Vaughn, and Lucas tackled her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh…thanks so much everyone!" Corrine said with eyes welling up with tears of gratitude and nostalgia. She took her seat as everyone serenaded her with the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Make a wish!" Corrine closed her eyes.

_For everything to just go back to normal before the tumor…_

She blew out the candles hoping with all her heart.

After she had opened presents and eaten, Frank jumped up and turned on the music. Ironically, it was a slow song that came on over the speakers. Sam joined her husband as the two began to dance. Marshall held out his hand for Corrine, which she gladly took. Vaughn turned to Josie.

"Want to dance?" She grinned.

"Sure!"

As they walked off, this left Lucas to be the only one sitting down. Or so he thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lydia.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Lucas smiled and took her hand as he stood up.

"Sure."

The music played softly in the background as the pairs danced. Corrine was resting her head in the crook of Marshall's neck as the two danced living in their own world for that one moment.

Josie spotted Lucas dancing with Lydia and felt a pang of jealousy. She tried to ignore it but every time she glanced over at the two, that twinge of jealousy recurred.

_I am _not_ jealous. I am not. I don't care whom he dances with. I mean, hello! I have Vaughn! _

But the consolation of having Vaughn wasn't very…well, consoling. The night rode on, the moon and stars twinkling and shining down on the picturesque scene below.

A/N: I sort of imagined the whole dancing scene like from that one episode of Flight 29 DWN where Lex and Abby plan the little midnight dance for all of them. And the title is Switchfoot inspired! Well, I hoped you guys liked this one! Rate and review please!


	21. Goodbye to Paradise

A/N: Thanks bunches for all the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! Well, here's Chapter 21!

Chapter 21: Goodbye to Paradise

It was well into the night before everyone decided to call it a night. The Science Club had to wake up early to catch their flight and Sam, Frank, Brooklyn, and Lydia had promised to be there to see them off.

After everything had been disassembled, packed up, cleaned, and taken into the house, the guests were shown to the door.

"We're going to miss you all terribly when you leave tomorrow!" said Sam.

"Definitely," agreed Brooklyn. "Promise that you guys will keep in touch and try to come back next summer!"

Before anyone could answer Corrine replied, "We'll try really hard, Brooklyn."

The group said goodnight and left, promising they'd be there the next morning to exchange a few last good-byes.

" 'Night, Lucas," Lydia said as she left his side and headed towards the door.

"Oh, I'll walk you out," replied Lucas quickly as he headed outside with her. Josie watched him go with a slight scowl on her face. Vaughn and Marshall, on the other hand, were celebrating.

"The Lucester's got it going on!" exclaimed Vaughn as he and Marshall high-fived and did a victory dance. Corrine scoffed.

"Come one guys. Let's go clean up a bit before bed."

"Awww…but Mommy! We're tired!" Marshall playfully whined.

"Oh, come on, you two!" said Corrine as she dragged Vaughn and Marshall into the kitchen. Josie peered out the window once more before reluctantly shuffling off towards the kitchen.

Lucas soon returned and Vaughn and Marshall started high-fiving him and clapping him on the back. Corrine and Josie just rolled their eyes, more so Josie.

Corrine was the first to head up to bed followed by Marshall and Vaughn. This left just Lucas and Josie.

Lucas was just cleaning up the counter while Josie watched him carefully, scrutinizing him as if trying to peer into the depths of his mind and heart.

"So, what was up with you and Lydia?" Josie asked with a slightly irritated tone. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. We just danced is all. I mean, we _were _the only ones left and you _were_ dancing with Vaughn…"

"But you could have just asked to dance!" Josie retorted.

"Ok, what is your _problem_, Josie? All I did was dance with Lydia and you're acting as if I committed some huge crime!"

By now Lucas was thoroughly irked by Josie's irrational behavior. What had come over the redhead? Josie stared hard at him, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

_You committed a crime of the hearts against me, Lucas._

Lucas saw Josie's eyes begin to water and immediately regretted whatever he had done to offend her. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

"Listen, Josie. I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you somehow. But seriously, how was I to know it would have offended you? I mean, you love Vaughn, I just thought…"

He didn't get to finish because Josie leaned up and kissed him fiercely, catching him completely off guard. He naturally wrapped his arms around her petite waist pulling her closer. Her arms encircled his neck, mussing his shaggy brown hair. Lucas pulled away, short of breath, and looked down at her questioningly.

"Jos…" he pleaded softly. "You've toyed with my heart too much, for too long. Same with Vaughn. We…"

He raked his fingers through his already mussed hair. Josie watched him, her mind and thoughts still reeling about from the kiss.

"We what?" she asked quietly, her eyes shining brightly with tears in thefluorescent kitchen lights.

"I need an answer, Jos. Who are you going to choose?"

Lucas watched her intently, her gaze averted to the tiled floor. After a while of silence with Josie still staring at the floor, Josie was surprised as Lucas embraced her suddenly.

"I can only wait for so much longer, Josie," he whispered into her ear before straightening back up.

" 'Night," Lucas bid as he left the kitchen and a conflicted Josie.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early in order to get to the airport on time for their flight. After a quick breakfast they loaded all their luggage and belongings into the Jeep and were soon on their way. Corrine gazed back at the villa as it slowly disappeared from view.

"Goodbye to paradise…" she muttered as she turned back around.

"I'm really going to miss this place," said Marshall wistfully as Vaughn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this definitely was a summer to remember for sure," said Vaughn. Lucas and Josie, however, remained quiet the whole ride to the airport.

They soon pulled into the parking lot and, after grabbing their luggage, headed inside to their terminal. As promised, Sam, Frank, Brooklyn, and Lydia greeted them. Josie wasn't too keen on seeing Lydia there as well.

Many hugs and words of gratitude and wishing them a safe trip home were exchanged. Sam and Brooklyn hugged everybody once more.

"We're going to miss you guys so much! Please keep in touch and remember you're welcome back here if you guys decide to come back next summer," spoke Sam.

She gave Corrine one last sentimental hug. She pulled back and patted her on the shoulder in a motherly way.

"Take good care of yourself, Corrine," said Sam tearfully. Corrine nodded, her own eyes welling up with tears.

A voice over the intercom announced that their flight was boarding. The Science Club bid one last farewell and waved goodbye as they headed through the terminal.

* * *

The tropical paradise St. Lucia grew smaller and smaller as the plane gradually rose in altitude and height. The passengers on the plan were either asleep or quietly preoccupied. Most likely, it was too early for any of them.

Josie had managed to drag Corrine over next to her when they had boarded so she would not end up sitting next to Vaughn or Lucas.

"I thought you worked everything out!" whispered Corrine.

"No, I think I made things worse," replied Josie in a hushed tone. Corrine rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

The 5:00 flight from St. Lucia arrived at the Russell-McCarthy Airport. Corrine peered out the plane's window hoping for a glimpse of her parents.

The plane came to a full stop and soon all its occupants unboarded and were greeted by friends and family inside past the terminal.

"Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Corrine as she ran full speed into the arms of her parents.

"Button! We missed you so much, Corrine! How was your trip? How was your flight? Do you feel ok? Do you want to sit down?" Corrine laughed as she was bombarded with hugs and questions.

"I missed you guys, too! St. Lucia was amazing and beautiful and the flight was great! And I feel fine, don't worry about it!"

Lucas and Marshall were greeted by their families as well. Lucas stooped down to scoop up his little sister, Emma, into his arms.

"Lucas!" squealed the five and a half year old. "I missed you!" she proclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, causing him to laugh. He tickled her playfully causing her to squeal and giggle.

"I miss you, too, Em!"

Josie watched the two with a smile creeping across her face. She had never known that Lucas was good with kids and seeing the two reunited warmed her heart.

She glanced around, her good mood soon dashed by realizing her own mother, expectedly, had not shown to greet her one and only child after having been gone for close to a month and a half. She sighed.

_Even Vaughn's dad is here._

Indeed, there was Victor Pearson talking to Vaughn, patting him on the back and even gave him a slightly awkward and stiff hug.

_I guess I shouldn't be too disappointed Mom isn't here…_

But she was disappointed. Extremely disappointed.

"Josie?" She whirled around, both startled and surprised.

"Z?" He smiled

"Your mother called me and asked if I could pick you up from the airport and take you home."

"Oh," she replied, slightly unsure of how to react. She wasn't sure which was weirder: the fact that Z of all people was her welcoming party or that her mother had called him and asked him to bring her home.

"Um, how was the trip?"

"Oh, it was great! The island was really beautiful." He smiled broadly.

"That's great to hear!"

"Z!" exclaimed Lucas as he and everyone else made their way over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just had to come and welcome the Science Club back home!"

He of course didn't mention the whole Josie's mom calling him to ask if he could bring her home. After some brief catching up, everyone decided to split and head their separate ways until school started again in two weeks.

Right before Corrine left, Marshall pulled her to the side to kiss her and embrace her one last time. He lifted her chin so that their gazes met.

"Take care of yourself, Corrine," he said softly as they embraced one last time before she left with her parents.

Josie sat in the passenger's seat of Z's car as he drove her home. Her luggage was piled haphazardly in the backseat. They were almost to Josie's house and yet no more than 10 words had been exchanged.

Normally, it wouldn't have been this hard to strike up a conversation except that it just felt awkward to Josie to be chauffeured home by Z. He pulled up in front of her house and parked the car, getting out to help take her luggage up the front steps.

Josie ran the bell and soon she could faintly hear her mother's voice call out, "Coming!" and the click-click-click of her heels on the wood floor. The door opened to reveal Kelly Trent still in her business attire.

"Oh, Josie!" she exclaimed as she swiftly embraced her daughter, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport, sweetheart! I had some very urgent matters at work to attend to that I just couldn't get out of! But Noel here was kind enough to bring you home. You must be beat from your trip! Come on, you can tell me all about it after you've settled back down a bit!"

Josie was ushered inside the house and Z brought the rest of her luggage inside and placed it next to the door in the foyer.

"Well, thank you so much, Noel. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Not a problem, Kelly," replied Z. He pecked her on the cheek and bid goodnight to her and Josie before leaving.

Josie's jaw dropped when she had witnessed Z kissing her mother, even if it was just a peck. Her mother turned to her and smiled, not noting her daughter's shocked expression, and steered her into the living room to catch up.

And boy did Josie have a lot of catching up to do. And she had quite a few questions for her mother concerning her and Noel.

A/N: Yeah, the whole Z/Kelly thing just sorta came out of nowhere. I didn't intentionally mean to have them hook up over the summer. It's my muse's fault, so don't look at me! Anyways, rate and review!


	22. Sugar We're Going Down

A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I've just been so busy! I just got back from touring and performing up in Cleveland and Cuyahoga Ohio with my choir and it pretty much wore me out! We spent an entire day at Cedar Point as well which didn't help much either! It was tons of fun though! But back on track now with this! Wow Chapter 22 already? Once again thanks SO much for all the great reviews and feedback! Here's Chapter 22!

p.s. if you guys want to see some pictures from my trip, go to my space . com/xjesusfreakaznshortyx ((take out the spaces)) and go to my pics and my rockyou thing under 'about me'

Chapter 22: Sugar We're Going Down

The last two weeks of summer passed by quickly. Before they knew it, it was time for school to start again. It was the last official day of summer break. Tomorrow, students would be filling Blake Holsey's now vacant halls.

Corrine sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She was waiting to see Dr. Rossen, her oncologist, for a check-up and possibly, a miracle.

He had told her just a few months ago that her tumor was malignant: untreatable and incurable. But she had been doing fairly well for the summer and hoped that this was a sign of a miracle.

"Corrine Baxter, Dr. Rossen will see you now," announced the receptionist. Her mother comfortingly squeezed her hand as they stood up and left the waiting room.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Students were milling about the grounds, searching for fellow classmates and friends and catching up. Today would only be orientation of the upcoming year's classes.

Josie sat on her bed staring at Corrine's empty bed. Headphones were on her head and they were blaring Freemont Park into her ears. Corrine's side of the room was completely empty and she herself was nowhere to be seen.

A frown was evident on Josie's face for she was wondering why Corrine still had not arrived yet. Suddenly, Corrine, Lucas, and Marshall appeared through he doorway. Her frown was immediately replaced by a broad smile at the sight of her friends.

Marshall and Lucas waved and said something but because of the volume of her music, she couldn't hear a word that was spoken. So she took her headphones off and turned her CD player off as well.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, huh?" greeted Josie with a laugh.

"We're finally seniors. Can you guys believe that?" asked Corrine as she set her bags on the floor next to her bed.

"Not really. It's sorta surreal in a way, ya know?" replied Josie.

"It'll be our last year here together," said Corrine, her words holding double meanings.

"Can't we just fast forward this year so it'd be over already? I don't feel like working my butt off even if it is only one more year," grumbled Lucas. Josie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a lazy ass, Lucas." He replied by sticking out his tongue at her. And thus, their senior year began.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Corrine sat in the library studying for her AP French test that would count for 10 of that term's grade. Talk about pressure. They had been back in school for close to two months but it seemed their teachers were really piling on the work.

Marshall sat next to her studying as well for his AP Euro test, but he'd often take short little reprieves that would often result in the two playing tonsil hockey. At least until they were interrupted by either a grossed out freshman or the librarian.

Much to Marshall's dismay, Corrine seated herself at a table located at the opposite end of the room to ensure that neither of them would fail their tests. After about half an hour of peaceful studying for Corrine and painful torture for Marshall, the latter decided to do something about this unjust punishment. Before Corrine realized it, Marshall had appeared right beside her.

"Marshall, I really need to study…"

"I just want to ask you something," replied Marshall. Corrine waited.

"Ok…what?" she asked suspiciously.

"What did your doctors say?" Corrine just sat there for a few moments, Marshall's steady gaze never faltering.

"It was fine. I really need to study for this test…" Marshall interrupted by taking her hand in his.

"What about your condition?"

Corrine looked down at the table, silent and contemplating. She gave a sigh as she looked back up to meet his questioning gaze.

"Same as before, Marshall. My days are numbered. Only a couple of months left. But I'm going to try and make it 'till graduation. I mean, it's suck to die and not even get your high school diploma."

She said the last part with a soft laugh and with the calmness granted only to the dying. Marshall shook his head stubbornly.

"You can't just give up, Corrine! I mean there's gotta be _something_ that the doctors can do…" She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just coming to terms with the truth…with fate. Let's just live every day like it's our last. Together."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Josie and Corrine were downstairs in the rec room playing Revolution. The rec room was nearly empty save a few people playing foosball. So Josie took this opportune moment to vent her pent up anger.

"I can't believe my mom's dating Z! I mean, Z's cool and everything but the two of them together? Blech. That is so wrong," she finished with a shudder as she slapped down three kings on the pile.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing your mom's dating. I mean you make it seem like her life revolves around her top secret work," replied Corrine as she shuffled the deck.

"But she could have at least told me about it! She could have called me or written a letter!"

"I know you're upset, Josie, but give your mom a break. She can't be a workaholic and mom 24/7. And don't give Z a hard time about it either," replied Corrine sensibly. Josie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I haven't, and I'll try not to, treat Z any differently now that he's…_dating_ my mom."

"How did they get hooked up anyways?" asked Corrine curiously.

"One of my mom's friends is good friends with Z and he knew they were both single. So he set them up and things just 'snowballed from there' according to my mom," answered Josie. Corrine smiled.

"Hey, that's good! Who knows, you might end up with a cool new dad!" In reply to this, Josie popped her friend on the head with a pillow.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

The halls were congested with students trying to make it to their next class. Josie and Lucas were laughing and talking as they made their way to lunch.

"…and then Kubiak asked if Newton was the guy who made those little cookies with the figs in them," finished Josie while Lucas was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

"Hey, Josie!"

Both Lucas and Josie turned around to see Vaughn waving them down to try and catch up with them.

"Oh, hey, Lucas."

"Hey," replied Lucas as Vaughn managed to catch up to them.

"Uh, Josie, I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday…" Sensing what was coming next, Lucas decided it would be best for his own sake to leave now.

"Uh, I'll see you two at lunch," said Lucas as he quickly walked off. Josie watched him go, feeling terrible that she had unintentionally hurt him. Again.

_I can only wait for so much longer, Jos…_

The memory of that last night in St. Lucia played over and over again in her mind. She knew if she kept playing around instead of deciding soon, she'd lose both of them.

"Actually, Corrine and I were going to go into town for the day. You know, the boring girl stuff you guys can't seem to stand. Sorry, Vaughn," replied Josie. In truth, nothing of the sorts was planned for the upcoming Saturday. Just another seemingly easy lie to get out of another tight situation. Vaughn, of course, looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Well, I guess another time then. Hope you two have fun."

He left leaving a befuddled Josie Trent behind. She stood in the middle of the crowded and congested hallway, who although was surrounded by people, felt strangely alone.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Corrine sat in English class as her teacher droned on about Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. Normally, Corrine would have been enthralled because English was one of her favorite classes and she adored romantic novels.

But strangely, today she felt herself zoning out and staring out the window. It just seemed a lot harder to concentrate and felt like her mind was foggy with sleep.

She felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turned around to see Lucas motioning and pointing towards Ms. Bennett who stood at the front of the classroom. She did not look very pleased.

"Thank you, Miss Baxter for finally deciding to join us. Now, for the third time, what is an example of a hyperbole in Jane Eyre?" Corrine was thrown completely offguard and was completely embarrassed.

"I-I don't know, Ms. Bennett," stuttered Corrine. Her teacher sighed before calling on a girl named Rebekah. Corrine blushed furiously at her stupidity.

Why had she not been paying attention? Corrine fought and managed to catch every detail of Ms. Bennett's lecture to make up for the folly that had occurred earlier.

As soon as they bell rang, signifying the end of the school day, Corrine hastily gathered her things before getting up to leave.

"Hey, Corrine, you alright?" asked Lucas worriedly as he caught up with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out in class, I guess," replied Corrine. Lucas looked inquiringly down at her. There was more going on than she was letting on to.

"Ok, well, maybe you should go head upstairs and rest. You don't look so good." Corrine managed a small smile.

"Maybe you're right. I'll see you later," said Corrine as she headed up the stairs.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"One…two…a one, two, three, four!"

Magnet 360 was rehearsing in the music room for their performance at the winter dance that was to be held in 3 weeks. Marshall cut them off.

"What's up, dude?" asked Jarrod.

"Cecilia, you can't just go all over the place with the notes! You have a great voice but _try_ to hit the right pitches and _not_ slide so much!" pleaded Marshall for the umpteenth time. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"If you guys keep it up, you'll be without a female lead singer _again_," retorted Cecilia. Will stepped in.

"Don't listen to him, baby. You're doing great," cooed Will. Jarrod and Marshall pretended to be gagging. Will shot them both a contemptuous look.

"I'm tired anyways. Let's just call it a day," ordered Cecilia. She kissed Will before heading for the door to leave.

"Bye, Willie Poo," she crooned.

"Bye, Cici! I'll see you tonight!" replied Will. After Cecilia had left, they began to pack up.

"God, Will. Your girlfriend may sing well, but she is such a priss and a control freak," said Marshall.

"Hey!" exclaimed Will angrily. "Back off! She was having a bad day!"

"Does she have any _good_ days?" muttered Jarrod to Marshall causing both to snicker. Will glared at the two.

"Just be glad we have her," snapped Will.

"Okie dokie, Willie Poo," mocked Jarrod as he and Marshall made kissy faces.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

After practice, Marshall headed towards the rec room where he found Lucas and Josie playing chess.

"Hey, have you guys seen Corrine?" asked Marshall.

"She's upstairs resting. She wasn't feeling too well," replied Lucas.

"Thanks," replied Marshall before heading upstairs. He reached their door and quietly opened it before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Corrine stirred as she woke up. Groggily, she sat up in bed.

"Marshall?" she asked sleepily. He saw that she was awake and came and sat next to her on her bed.

"Did I wake you?" asked Marshall as he gently brushed her mussed hair off her forehead. Corrine shook her head.

"No, you're fine," replied Corrine with a yawn.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Marshall nervously, his brows furrowed.

"I'm good, just tired is all," she replied. She yawned once more before resting her head on his shoulder. Her breathing soon evened out. He gently laid her down on her bed before tucking her blankets around her. He turned the lights off and quietly snuck out, leaving her to sleep.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I added in the dance just to give it a kick and possibly to pull your attention away from what's going to happen soon! Anyways, rate and review and I will try and get another chapter up asap. HEADS UP: I will be gone from June 16-20 and then I'm leaving again from June 22-July 1 so I won't have much time until July to post another chapter. I will however be writing tons so no worries: )


	23. Move Along

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry that I haven't been able to update for the past week and a half…but then again I was down in Biloxi. Which was amazing: Let's see…23rd Chapter? Wow, this is a pretty long story…but you guys have all hung on thus far: You guys rock! Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 23: Move Along

The dance was fast approaching, causing the whole school to be abuzz about it. Naturally, the biggest topic of discussion was who was going with whom. Of course, Corrine and Marshall, the 'golden couple', would be going together.

Now the decision lay with Josie of who to go with: Lucas or Vaughn. Luckily, neither had asked. Yet, that is. But sooner or later, one of them would ask. But for now, she was safe.

* * *

It was Tuesday, four days before the dance and seven until their winter holidays. Josie and Corrine sat in the rec room on the couch watching a sappy romance novel. Or at least, Corrine was and bawling her eyes out while Josie was half asleep.

Lucas glanced in and saw the unlikely pair of friends: one snoring and the other bawling and blowing her nose. This comical scene made him smile. He gathered up his courage before stepping inside.

"Hey, Josie? Could I talk to you for a second outside?" he asked nervously. Josie snapped awake and looked up at Lucas before nodding and getting up and heading out into the deserted hallway. Lucas took a deep breath.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothedancewithme?" Josie just looked at him, confused.

"What? I didn't quite catch that…"

"I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me," he spoke once more slowly. After a moment, Josie smiled broadly.

"Sure, Lucas!" Lucas grinned.

"Ok. Great! Uh, I'll…I'll see you later then!" he said as he walked off. Josie's smile was plastered to her face as she walked back to the rec room where Corrine sat waiting.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Corrine, slightly freaked out by it.

"Oh, Lucas just asked me to the dance and I said yes. That's all," replied Josie trying to appear calm and collected. Corrine chuckled.

"Good for you guys!" Josie smiled before standing up.

"I've gotta go finish that paper that's due tomorrow," said Josie. Corrine shook her head.

"Procrastinating again?" Josie just shrugged before walking out. Corrine finished the rest of the movie by herself. As the credits began to roll, Marshall came in with a gloomy expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Marshall?" Corrine asked as he came over and lay down on the couch, his head resting in her lap.

"Cecilia caught a nasty cold because she wore some skimpy outfit in 20 weather. So now we don't have a lead female singer and we're the main act this Friday!" replied Marshall sulkily.

"That's terrible! What are you guys going to do?"

"We're holding auditions tomorrow to hopefully find a quick replacement," replied Marshall.

_A second chance to be in Marshall's band? No…remember, it's his thing, Corrine._

She smoothed back his ruffled hair. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone to replace her by Friday. Blake Holsey may have a lot of braniacs but that doesn't mean they're not artistic either," reasoned Corrine.

_Like me_.

* * *

Corrine and Marshall left the rec room a little while later. As the two ascended the stairs, a voice caught Corrine's ear.

"Psst!"

Corrine stopped and looked around before her gaze landed on the Janitor who was 'sweeping.' He looked up intently at her, his gaze unfaltering as he inconspicuously motioned to her.

"Uh, Marshall. I forgot something down in the rec room. I'll see you later, ok?"

Without waiting for a reply, she headed back down the stairs and reentered the rec room. After she was sure that she heard Marshall's footsteps fade away upstairs, she poked her head through the doorway.

The Janitor was a mere 10 feet away from her as he slid a folded piece of paper towards her before walking off with his cart, whistling. Corrine picked it up and unfolded it. Scrawled across the paper in a peculiar yet legible writing was a message.

_Live life with no regrets because you only get to live life once._

For a second, Corrine was thoroughly puzzled. But soon, it began to click inside her head.

* * *

The next afternoon, Corrine had been searching all over the school for Josie. A plan had been formulating in her mind and, in order to accomplish it, she needed Josie's help.

Finally, she ran into her in the upstairs hallways and, much to Josie's surprise, was dragged into their room.

"What the heck, Corrine?" exclaimed Josie as Corrine shut the door behind the two.

"I need your help to make me look totally different so that no one, not even _Marshall_, will recognize me. That way I can audition for Magnet 360 again and prove I'm not all brains!" Corrine hastily pleaded and explained. Josie just stared dumbstruck at her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Corrine sighed exasperatedly.

"Marshall's audition is in half an hour and I need your help to totally transform my appearance so that no one will recognize me and I can audition," explained Corrine once again but slower. Josie raised an eyebrow at her roommate.

"But why? You said that last time and you never even ended up auditioning."

"I k now. But this is another chance for me to prove to everyone that I'm not _just_ a genius," replied Corrine. "So, will you help me?" Josie thought carefully before smiling.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Miraculously, in less than 30 minutes Josie had managed to transform Corrine from her normal self into a radical urban rebel. Corrine had traded in her uniform for a pair of black cargo pants, a black and red MCR shirt, and red and black striped arm socks.

Josie had hastily straightened Corrine's naturally springy and curly hair so that it was now smooth and straight. That was pulled into a side ponytail and she was given a black newsboy cap that was pulled down low over the side of her face.

Thick black eyeliner was applied on Corrine's normally nude eyes, but it was applied so that it made her look alluring, sexy, and mysterious all in one. That was then topped off with smoky shadow and black mascara.

With a flourish, Josie handed her a mirror to make sure everything was good to go for Corrine. Corrine just looked in shock at her reflection.

"Well, I guess that means this new look is satisfactory?" inquired Josie. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost five. Without waiting for an answer, Josie shoved Corrine out the door wishing her good luck.

* * *

Corrine had arrived at the auditorium and was waiting backstage. It felt awkward to be dressed up like she was now, but as long as it masked her appearance she didn't care. Several girls had already auditioned before her; some were good and some were bad. She was the last up.

"Next!"

She took in a deep breath as she stood up and made her way onstage. Stage lights shone brightly down on her and she could dimly make out the forms of Marshall, Will, and Jarrod.

"God, out of all the chics we've seen today, she's definitely ranking in my top five," whispered Jarrod as his eyes were glued to Corrine. Marshall just rolled his eyes. But something about her seemed eerily familiar.

"Name please?" asked Marshall.

"Uh…Cori…Cori Talbots," answered Corrine.

"Alright, Cori. Can you start from the top of the music that we gave you for one of the slow songs?" Corrine nodded. Will hit the play button on the stereo and soon the acoustics for the song began to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_That you're my only hope._

Jarrod stopped the CD player.

"Dude, she can sing and she's a babe," spoke Will.

"I think we've found our replacement," said Jarrod. Corrine squinted into the darkness trying to see what the three were up to. Marshall sat, completely mesmerized by her voice and looks. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Alright. You're in!" announced Marshall. Corrine smiled broadly. Her plan had succeeded!

"Alright, so we'll have a rehersal tomorrow after school," said Marshall as he, Will, and Jarrod stood up to leave. Corrine began to panic. If they saw her tomorrow up close, they would surely figure out that it was the braniac Corrine Baxter who had auditioned and not the cool, mysterious, and gorgeous Cori Talbots.

"Uh…I-I can't make it tomorrow. I have a…prior commitment. Could you just give me all the music and…I'll rehearse before Friday night?" blathered Corrine. The three looked at her as if she were insane.

"Go into a performance without a _single_ rehearsal? No way, dude!" exclaimed Will.

"I mean, you are really good but not even _one_ rehearsal?" questioned Marshall, disbelief written across his face. Corrine began to fear her cover would be blown. What would Cori Talbots do in this situation?

"Come on, guys. You have to trust me on this. Besides, you heard me sing. You can't question the fact that I sing well and know music!"

The three guys huddled together and whispered as they mulled the current situation over. Tired of standing and waiting, Corrine sat down, feet dangling off the edge of the stage. Finally, the guys reached a conclusion.

"Ok, we're willing…and _insane_ enough to take the risk," answered Marshall. Inwardly, Corrine leapt for joy. Outwardly, she smiled and replied with a cool bravado, "I knew you guys would give in."

Marshall approached her with the sheet music in hand. Corrine, in an attempt to keep her cover, dropped off the stage and quickly walked towards him until she was concealed by the darkness of the auditorium. She hastily snatched the music from his hands and made sure not to make eye contact.

Marshall studied her carefully, feeling that he knew her from somewhere…but she dashed off with a 'bye' and 'see ya' thrown over her shoulder before he could realize who she really was.

* * *

Corrine dashed quickly down the hall and up the stairs to a, thankfully, deserted hallway. She quickly slipped through the door, alarming an unsuspecting Josie.

"So?" questioned Josie.

Corrine simply grinned.

* * *

After dinner, Josie was outside in the chilly late November weather. The past few days had been a whirlwind of events. She had _declined _Vaughn's asking her out _again_ with _another_ lie and had _accepted_ Lucas asking her to the dance. What was up with that? She was thoroughly confused.

She still had on the heart-shaped pendant that Vaughn had given her on that night in St. Lucia. She could still feel the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his hand caressing her cheek. She shivered.

She held the pendant between her forefinger and thumb, the cool metal pressed against the pad of her thumb. She sighed, her breath becoming visible in the cold air.

"Josie!"

She instantly wanted to run away at that moment from the rest of the world because Vaughn was hot on her trail.

"Josie, wait up!"

She reluctantly slowed down and turned around to face Vaughn who seemed short of breath.

"Josie…" He simply spoke her name, his gaze boring into her.

"Hey, Vaughn," replied Josie. She found it hard to meet his disapproving gaze.

"Word is that you're going to the dance with Lucas."

"Well…I guess the word is right for once," replied Josie, shoving her hands inside the pockets of her jacket to thaw her numb hands. Vaughn just looked at her, slightly taken aback

"Are you serious? I thought it was just a rumor that Madison had started to spite me. But…but I thought that we…"

Josie looked up and met his gaze, an apologetic look evident on her face. Vaughn closed his mouth, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, is this it then, Jos? Have you finally decided? Or are you still toying with my heart? Hmm?" questioned Vaughn. Josie considered for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah. This is it…I'm really sorry, Vaughn…"

"…don't be. It'll only make it worse for me," replied Vaughn slightly bitterly with a firm set jaw. Josie opened her mouth to try and comfort him but closed it after realizing that nothing she said could comfort him much now.

Instead, she unclasped the necklace that hung around her neck. She took his cold hand and placed it in his palm before closing his hand around it and giving a gentle squeeze with her hand.

She gave one last apologetic smile before walking away. Vaughn watched her go, heart breaking, his hand still tingling from where she had touched him.

A/N: Ok so there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will have _a lot_ more happening and such! Thanks once again to all my loveoly reviewers! You guys rock my world! Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon! 'Till then, rate and review!


	24. As Long as You're Mine

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It really makes my day when I know that my readers are enjoying my work! I'm glad you guys liked the whole Corrine being sneaky and auditioning part. I just found out that I missed the airing of the new season of Life with Derek! But thankfully it's supposed to air again Wednesday night at 8:30. Anyways, here's Chapter 24!

Chapter 24: As Long as You're Mine

Now that Magnet 360's butt had been so graciously saved by Cori Talbots, the air was buzzing with talk and excitement on Friday morning. Josie and Corrine went through the cafeteria line for breakfast before plopping down at a table in the dining hall. Marshall and Lucas joined them shortly.

"God, all anyone is talking about is the dance tonight," muttered Lucas as he bit into his apple.

Vaughn entered the dining hall. He normally sat and ate with them, but after having his heart broken, he veered off to go sit with Kubiak and the rest of the football team. Josie just shook her head at both Vaughn and Lucas.

"So you're telling me that you're not the least bit excited?" questioned Josie. Lucas shrugged before swallowing.

"No, I'm just sick of it being the _only_ thing that's talked about," Lucas stated bluntly. Josie just shook her head and laughed.

Marshall munched on a muffin while watching his girlfriend. She sat with her science textbook propped up while indistinctly mouthing words and lightly tapping on the table.

Feeling like someone was watching her, she looked up to see Marshall watching her. She smiled before closing her textbook. Trying to appear calm and collected, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, are you guys excited about tonight?" asked Corrine. Lucas' jaw dropped.

"Did you completely miss the previous conversation?" asked Lucas incredulously. Corrine raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so…I can tell your date is going to be a pain in the butt, Josie," replied Corrine. Lucas just stuck out his tongue at her, causing the four of them to burst out laughing.

* * *

The four exited the dining hall, Josie and Lucas heading to Calculus, Marshall to Chemistry, and Corrine to French. Josie and Lucas headed off together after saying goodbye. Marshall, of course, walked Corrine to class.

They soon reached her French classroom with a couple extra minutes to spare. Corrine kissed him lightly on the lips but before she could break away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss.

"Baxter! Wheeler! Get a room!" exclaimed a disgusted Madison as she stormed into French class. Corrine laughed as she broke off.

"I'll see you later, ok?" said Corrine. Marshall hugged her.

"Alright," he replied. As he walked off he stopped and turned around.

"Maybe you've been given a miracle," said Marshall with a hopeful spark in his eyes. Corrine offered a small smile and shook her head slowly before heading to class.

* * *

Marshall sat in his room later that afternoon. Although the dance was a semi-formal, he was not required to dress up seeing as he was in the band, to which he was thankful. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was close to dinnertime.

As he headed for the door, he caught sight of a picture on his nightstand. It was of Corrine and Marshall together that past summer in St. Lucia.

He picked it up and smiled as he saw himself with Corrine wrapped up in his arms, smiling while standing there on the beach. He gave a soft laugh.

"If only…" he whispered aloud before placing the picture back on the nightstand and heading out the door.

* * *

After arriving in the dining hall after grabbing some dinner, he spotted Lucas sitting by himself at a table. He seated himself across from Lucas.

"Corrine's upstairs because she's not feeling well and Josie's staying with her," said Lucas before Marshall could even ask.

"Is she ok?" asked Marshall anxiously.

"Yeah, but she's really lethargic and queasy according to Josie," replied Lucas as he poked at the disgusting lump called food on his tray. Marshall's brows furrowed from worry. He stood back up.

"I think I'll go back up and check on her."

"Alright. I guess I'll go with you since this crap is beyond edible," grumbled Lucas as he gave a final disgusted look at his food.

After dumping their trays, the two headed up to Corrine and Josie's room. Marshall knocked tentatively on the door. After a few moments they heard a 'who is it' sound from inside.

"Marshall and Lucas. Can we come in?"

They heard footsteps cross across the room and the door opened to reveal Josie.

"Hey guys, Corrine's asleep…"

"Who's there?" called out a sleepy voice. Josie sighed as she let them in.

"Nice job, guys, you woke her up," spoke Josie with a tinge of annoyance. Corrine sat up in bed and yawned as the three approached her. Corrine looked fatigued and sickly.

"You feeling ok, Corrine?" Marshall asked as he seated himself on her bed. Josie instinctively dragged Lucas out of the room leaving Marshall and Corrine alone. Marshall smoothed back her curly hair as she yawned once more.

"Just…really tired for some reason. And my head feels like it's going to implode," replied Corrine as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed the small of her back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, Marshall, but I don't think I can make it to the dance tonight."

Her voice sounded drained. Marshall softly kissed her on the top of her head.

"Don't worry. Your health is more important than some stupid dance."

He tucked her back in and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

After Marshall and Lucas had left, Josie came back in. Corrine tentatively peered out from beneath the covers.

"Are they gone?" she whispered. Josie nodded. Corrine threw off the covers and threw her feet over the side of the bed.

"Alright, now it's time for Cori Talbots to come back!" said Corrine with a grin.

* * *

It was an hour before the dance was to start. Magnet 360 was, of course, setting up their equipment in the gym. The guys were dressed up, or should we say, dressed down, in black and vintage from head to toe.

As Marshall was doing a final sound check his thoughts traveled back to Corrine. The past year had been a roller coaster ride with her illness. Now he was even more scared of losing her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by an agitated Jarrod.

"Ok, where _is_ Cori? She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

Marshall glanced at his watch. Indeed it was 7:50 and still there was no sign of Cori.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't let us down," stated Marshall.

"For her sake you had better be right," muttered Will.

It was about two minutes before eight and they were expected to go on soon. And yet Cori still wasn't there.

The lights in the gym began to dim as spotlights focused on the stage. Now the three were really starting to freak out.

"Shit, we're so frickin' screwed," muttered Jarrod.

Just as they were about to throw the towel in, Cori appeared out of nowhere and hopped up on stage. Clad in a sexy mini with a vintage baby tee on top along with her hair pulled to the side topped off with a newsboy cap, she gave the guys a wink before turning to the audience.

"Hello Blake Holsey! We're Magnet 360 and we're here to rock!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the band launched into their first song.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

After several more upbeat songs, the band launched into their first slow song. Corrine turned to look at Marshall. He looked up and met her gaze. She gave a nervous smile before turning her gaze back to the audience.

Suddenly, it felt like a lead weight had hit him in the stomach.

"Corrine," he uttered softly with realization. He truly felt like a moron for not realizing Cori was actually Corrine.

"Pssst! Marshall, you're supposed to be playing!" whispered Will. Marshall snapped back to reality as he began to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

As the last notes faded away, applause erupted. Corrine hastily replaced the microphone in the stand before quickly exiting the stage. Marshall saw her hop off before melting into the darkness.

The hired dj began playing some more music as Marshall quickly attempted to follow her. After getting off the stage, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness. He caught sight of the door leading outside shut softly behind.

He hastily made his way towards and out the door. The cold winter air stung his bare arms. Everything was bathed in moonlight. The ground was covered in frost and the chilly wind began to pick up.

He could hear footsteps fading away in the distance. Marshall silently followed until he neared the courtyard. He spotted Corrine sitting on a cold stone bench hugging herself to keep warm. She began to shiver as the cold air nipped at her bare legs and arms. Marshall cautiously stepped forward.

"Corrine?"

Corrine's head snapped up as she spotted Marshall.

"Oh, hey. Um…surprise?" she said unsure of herself. He quickly closed the space between them as he embraced her shivering body. Resting his chin on her head, he realized she had stopped shivering.

"Why the new look? New name?" he asked softly. Corrine sighed.

"I guess…I guess I just wanted to prove to you and everyone else that I'm not just a genius…and I knew I didn't have the courage to do it myself. That's where Cori Talbots came in," replied Corrine. Marshall cupped her face gently, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"You didn't have to prove anything. Especially to me. Although I have to admit, this new look of yours is quite sexy."

"Too bad this new look _won't_ be sticking around. It's just not who I am," replied Corrine. "And besides, I'm freezing my butt off in this."

Marshall chuckled as the two quickly headed back inside. As they re-entered the gym, they bumped inot Josie and Lucas. Lucas gave Corrine a puzzled look before finally making the connection.

"Wait…_you_ were up _there_? _Singing_? In _that_?" he asked incredulously. Corrine just laughed and nodded. Marshall smiled at seeing Corrine laugh.

_The girl of my dreams…_

The current song ended as the dj came over the speakers.

"Now this next song is for all of the senior couples out there."

With that, the song began to play.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Marshall and Corrine along with other senior couples, made their way to the dance floor. Lucas plucked up the courage and asked Josie to dance as well.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. _

Marshall wrapped his arms around Corrine's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck while resting her against his chest. The beating of his heart and the music put Corrine into a trance-like state that felt as if the only thing that mattered was herself and Marshall.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

A tentative Josie rested her head against Lucas' chest, an indescribable feeling welling up. A small smile crept across her face as the music continued on. 

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The music softly began to fade away as the final notes quavered on the still air. A few tears ran lightly down Corrine's cheeks as her head still lay against Marshall's chest, afraid that if they separated now, something terrible would happen.

She felt Marshall's warm breath mix with her hair and soon felt it against her ear, his lips close. It sent chills and shivers down her spine. The sweetest and yet most bitter words uttered so softly. She wasn't expecting this.

"Corrine…will you marry me?"

A/N: Mwuahahahahahaha! I feel like such an evil person but of course it's all in good fun! MAJOR cliffie at the end, eh? Will she say yes? Well, you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter is posted to find out! Oh and the chapter title was inspired by a song from the musical 'Wicked.' And of course I do NOT own 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All American Rejects, 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot, or 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Anyways, so rate and review!


	25. Insanity or Desperation?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! The positive feedback is what keeps me going! Well, I know the last cliffie was pretty evil…but hey, I updated right? Well here's Chapter 25!

Chapter 25: Insanity or Desperation?

_**Recap:**_

_She felt Marshall's warm breath mix with her hair and soon felt it against her ear, his lips close. It sent chills and shivers down her spine. The sweetest and yet most bitter words uttered so softly. She wasn't expecting this._

"_Corrine…will you marry me?"_

Corrine felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what?" she asked incredulously, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

Marshall gently led her off the dance floor, out of the gym, and into the deserted hallway. He turned to face her and held her hands with his, his steady gaze meeting hers.

"I know it's sudden…but Corrine…will you marry me?" He asked softly.

Corrine's jaw dropped. For a moment she was completely taken back and speechless, but she finally regained her senses.

"Marshall, are you _insane_?" was the first question that came out of her mouth. Marshall squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"No, I think I'm completely sane. Corrine, I love you and I know you love me. This just…makes sense!" he said pleadingly as he cupped her face with his hands. She quickly withdrew from his touch staring at him as if he had just sprouted another head.

"_Sense_! Marshall, you've always been so levelheaded! What happened to that? We're not even _out of high school_!" argued Corrine, trying with all her might to drill some sense into his head. Marshall just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Corrine…you're the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with and…"

"…Marshall, are you even _listening_ to yourself?"

"Does that mean no?" he asked quietly, expression solemn. Corrine just shook her head slowly, her gaze cast downward.

"Why now…why this…" she muttered softly to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked back up, meeting Marshall's unfailing gaze.

"I…I can't accept your proposal…Marshall, I love you more than _anything_, but this is something I just _can't_ do," she replied, voice trembling as she fought to make him understand.

"If you love me, Corrine, why don't you want to do this?"

"Because, Marshall!" she angrily replied. "I'm dying! You know that as well as I do!" Corrine replied, tears gently rolling down her cheeks. Marshall tentatively reached out to brush away her tears. His hand gently stroked her cheek.

"Which is why I want to make every moment I have with you last," he replied so softly she had to strain to hear them. She tore away from his as if his touch burned her.

"Corrine…" Marshall pleaded.

"Marshall, I'm dying! What part of that _don't_ you understand? I don't want to marry you, then die and leave you conflicted and tied to the past!"

Corrine couldn't stop sobbing. How could the one night that had started out so perfectly, end up so sour?

Her body shook from her sobs. Marshall approached her and embraced her sobbing form.

"Shhh…I'm sorry, Corrine. I just thought that…"

Corrine managed to stop crying and slumped slightly in his arms. Marshall looked down at her questioningly. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Oh my head…" she managed to say.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Marshall spoke softly as he gently led her down the hall, up the stairs, and to her room.

He switched on the lamp as she quietly went to the bathroom to change. Marshall sat on the edge of her bed, head resting on the palms of his hands as he recapped the night in his mind.

Corrine returned from the bathroom in her pj's, a solemn expression on her face. Marshall got up as she slid beneath the covers. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. But before he could reach the door he was stopped.

"Marshall? Could you…maybe stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Her voice sounded small and frightened. With a small smile on his face, he climbed into bed with her, his arms protectively holding her close.

"Marshall, I'm so sorry. You don't just how much I wanted to say yes. But…what's going to happen to me is inevitable. And I don't want to leave you bound to the past…"

"Shhh…let's not talk about that right now, love," cooed Marshall as he held her even closer.

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm…I'm really scared that I'm not going to wake up one of these days…"

"Don't think about that, Corrine. Please don't."

He softly began to sing, his voice taking a calming effect on her as she was gently lulled to sleep.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

* * *

_

"Hey! Hey guys! Get up!"

An urgent voice whispered hastily as a pair of hands shook Marshall and Corrine awake. Shaken out of their stupor, the two groggily and reluctantly sat up.

Through bleary eyes and semi-darkness, Corrine could make out Josie standing in front of the two, hands placed smartly on the hips.

"Lucas said the coast is clear. You had better hightail it back to your room before Durst catches you in here!" Josie whispered hurriedly as she yanked Marshall out of bed.

He grudgingly got up and was none-too-politely shoved out the door after Josie had double-checked the hallway to make sure the coast was still clear.

The redhead quietly shut the door behind her as she crept back over to Corrine's bed and seated herself promptly on the edge of it.

"What happened?" asked Josie.

"What time is it?" Corrine asked as she glanced around the room. She was trying to buy time from having to talk about the previous night's events.

"It's 6:01 AM," replied Josie. "You guys slept the entire night, leaving Lucas and me to make sure you two didn't get caught."

"How'd you guys pull that one off? And besides, you _could_ have just woken us up," replied Corrine as she yawned, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, for one thing, you two could sleep through a hurricane. So believe me, I tried. Lucas even tried whacking Marshal a couple of times over the head with a pillow, but nothing worked. So we left you two and magically managed to pull the wool over Durst's eyes."

Corrine smiled and laughed at Josie and Lucas' trickery.

"Once again, what happened last night between you two? I mean, we heard some commotion from the hallway, but the music was so loud I don't think anyone else noticed. Then we came up here and notice you two in bed…thank God with clothes on."

At this remark, Corrine blushed furiously.

"I'll tell you after we get packed up," stated Corrine as she hopped out of bed and began to pack her things for Christmas break.

* * *

"So he asked you to _marry_ him?" Josie asked incredulously for the umpteenth time. Corrine sighed, her patience wearing thin. 

"_Yes_."

"And you said _no_?"

"_Yes_," replied Corrine through clenched teeth.

"But _why_? I thought you really loved him" asked Josie, still quite unable to fully grasp her friend's reasoning.

Corrine dropped her duffel bag on the floor out of frustration. Tears began to gleam in her eyes as she once again had to dwell upon the none-too-pleasant subject.

"I _do_ love him, Josie. More than anything else in the world. But I don't want to be a ghost from his past that'll haunt him continually once I'm gone because we acted impulsively. This is better for the both of us. Besides, we're not even out of _high school_. If we were to, hypothetically, get married, where would we go from there, huh?"

Josie just shrugged in response. Corrine slung her duffel bag over her shoulder as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Well, now that I've explained myself, we'd better get going."

* * *

Outside, the front lawn was covered in a light sprinkling of snow. Cars were lined up in the circular driveway of the school, some with their doors and trunks open as students loaded their luggage in. 

Corrine spotted her parents waving at her as Josie spotted her mother doing the same. And much to Josie's surprise, standing and chatting amiably with Z.

"Great…" mumbled Josie. Corrine gave her friend a sympathizing smile.

"It's just Z. He's nice! Anyways, have a good break!" said Corrine as she headed towards her parents.

"You, too," replied Josie half-heartedly as she took in a deep breath before approaching her mother and Z.

The couple smiled warmly as Josie approached them, a smile plastered to her face like always.

"Hey, shortcake! Ready for some r & r back home?" Kelly Trent asked as she encircled her daughter in a one-armed hug. Josie half grinned, half grimaced.

"Yeah, mom!" she replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Well, I hope you two have a good winter break! Maybe I'll see you two on Christmas?" pondered Z.

"Of course, Noel!"

Kelly and Z exchanged good-byes and a peck on the lips and on the cheek. Kelly got into her car as Josie loaded her stuff.

"Woah, when did your mom and Z become a couple?"

Josie turned around to see Lucas. Josie simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask." Lucas simply shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you in a few weeks. Have a good holiday, Josie," said Lucas as he tentatively gave her a hug. That cheered her mood considerably.

"Thanks, you, too," she said as Lucas gave her one last smile before heading off to find his own family. Josie spotted out of the corner of her eye Vaughn watching her.

Victor was busy talking to Principal Durst so Vaughn was left to stand beside his father's luxurious convertible. Josie timidly raised her hand and waved at Vaughn, offering a smile.

At first, Josie felt like he wasn't going to respond, just continue staring at her with that empty look. But amazingly enough, he raised his own hand and waved back, half-smiling.

Back over with Corrine, she was helping her dad load her stuff into their car. Her dad left to go get in the driver's seat and start the car. As she stepped back after closing the trunk, she was, quite literally, swept off of her feet.

"Marshall!" she exclaimed with a laugh as he spun her around. He rested his forehead against her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"How's my little bride-to-be doing this morning?"

"Marshall…" Corrine spoke warningly. He quickly kissed her forehead and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Cori. So, you haven't changed your mind then?"

Corrine gave him a what-do-you-think look as she kissed him on the lips.

"No matter how good I think Corrine AnnMarie Wheeler sounds…it's just not a good idea, Marshall. But let's not part on a bad note."

With a final passionate kiss, Corrine pulled back reluctantly.

"I love you more than anything, Marshall. And don't you ever forget that," she said as she departed.

He watched her go, a longing welling up inside of him that made him want to chase her, bring her back in his arms, and whisk her away. But, he shook off the feeling as he waved them off.

A/N: I have a really good idea for the epilogue for this story that is tied in with Corrine's decline to the proposal. But that's all I'll say about that for right now! I hope you guys liked it although it may not have been what you were expecting! Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys too much! You know what to do! Rate and review!


	26. Standing Alone

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks! I had another minor case of writer's block but it's cleared thankfully! And I'm sorry to say that once the school year starts for me ((which is in less than 3 weeks)) my updates will be more infrequent! But please don't throw the towel in if I haven't updated in a few weeks because I will _really_ be trying to ((it's just that I have one AP course and like four honors classes to deal with)). Thanks so much for all the feedback you guys have given! I can't say how much it means to me! Well, here's chapter 26!

Chapter 26: Standing Alone

Corrine had not realized how much she had missed being home. It had been close to two weeks since she had come home for winter holiday.

Although she hated to admit it, she had become more lethargic. Sleeping in later and more often, lack of appetite, and balance problems caused both her parents and herself to worry.

She began to pull away from the world again, becoming once more a recluse and introvert.

* * *

Corrine sat in the living room, curled up in a cozy armchair next to a blazing and comforting fire. Through the giant picture window in the living room, she could see that everything was covered in a fine layer of snow.

Her knees drawn to her chest, she was once again writing in her little leather-bound book. She heard the phone ring a few times before her mother answered. Leaning back, she rested her head as drowsiness overcame her, lulling her to sleep.

"Corrine, honey? It's Marshall. He wants to talk to you…"

Her mother entered the living room to see Corrine had dozed off and was sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. She picked the phone back up.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. She's asleep. Can I have her call you back later?"

"Yeah, no problem, Mrs. Baxter. Thanks."

"Alright, sweetie. Bye."

As she hung up, Corrine's mother glanced back down at her daughter. She crossed the room to grab a throw blanket. Returning, she covered Corrine and tucked her in. Placing a kiss on the crown of her head she quietly left the room.

* * *

Josie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Sounds of laughter, light conversation, and the clink of champagne glasses faintly floated upstairs, becoming muted and muffled by the closed bedroom door.

It was, of course, Kelly and Noel having a good time while Josie laid forgotten upstairs.

With a sigh she rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She lay on her stomach trying to recollect what all her friends were up to today.

_Let's see…Marshall and Corrine are out for the day, Vaughn's gone with his parents to his grandparents' house, and Lucas…_

As far as she could remember, he wasn't busy today.

"Might as well try…" she muttered as she dialed his cell number. It rang three times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucas? This is Josie."

"Oh, hey, Josie. What's up?"

Josie could faintly hear in the background Emma, Lucas' five year-old sister, chattering amiably.

"Oh, just completely bored out of my mind. Sounds like Emma's in a good mood," noted Josie. Lucas laughed on the other end.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have given her those Christmas cookies…"

This time it was Josie who laughed.

"Just maybe. But I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you wanted to go do something."

"Sure. What are you up for?"

"Right now, anything sounds better than listening to Z and my mom flirting," Josie replied with a somewhat disgusted tone. Lucas laughed.

"Well, we could go see a movie…or I heard that outdoor rink opened up…"

"Ice skating sounds good!" answered Josie with noted enthusiasm.

"Alright. Then I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Alright. Bye, Jos."

"Bye."

As soon as Josie had hung up, the most unsuspected and unlikely question popped into her head.

"What am I going to wear?"

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas Eve. It seemed like the whole world was busy with preparations for the holidays.

Marshall stood on the back deck of his house. Everything was covered in a pristine white layer of snow. So perfect. So pure.

His hands were stuffed inside the pockets of his jacket and every breath he exhaled immediately became condensed and visible.

Behind him, inside his warm and inviting home, was his family. Bustling about in preparations for Christmas, laughing and smiling. Grant had even come home for the holidays with his fiancée Amy.

But right now, Marshall didn't want the warmth and love of his family. Instead, he wanted to be outside in the harsh, biting cold. Where bitter reality kept him in check.

Hearing the glass doors leading to the deck slide open and close, he remained motionless. Snow on the deck crunched beneath the feet of the stranger as they approached.

"It's really nice out here."

Grant Wheeler was making a pitiful attempt at breaking the ice. Marshall just remained silent and morose.

"Listen, Marsh. Everyone's been worried about you. Especially Mom…I know what's happening now…is tough. For the both of you. But moping around isn't going to help either of you."

Marshall still remained silent, hating every word that Grant had said but knowing deep down that what he had said was true. An awkward silence was drawn out between them.

"Why do things like this happen to people who don't deserve? They haven't done anything to deserve somethine this terrible," spoke Marshall bitterly. Grant sighed.

"I don't know, Marshall. Sometimes things happen for reasons beyond _our_ reason."

"But…why Corrine? Why _this_? I still…can't accept it."

Grant turned to look at his little brother. Marshall was normally a carefree and upbeat person. But now, after what had happened to Corrine, he had changed.

He was a lot quieter now and more introspective. Visibly, you could see the mental and emotional strain it had taken on him, although he tried his best to mask it. All in all, he had been affected greatly.

"Do you really love her that much?" Grant asked curiously. For the first time, Marshall turned to face his brother and meet his gaze.

"If I tell you this, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Marshall's expression was serious. Slightly taken aback by his graveness, Grant just nodded.

"I asked her to marry me the night before winter break."

Grant just stared at his little brother, completely in shock. After taking a moment to recover, Grant spoke up.

"Did she say yes?"

"No. For obvious reasons," replied Marshall, referring to her illness.

"God, Marshall. I didn't know you were that serious."

Marshall lapsed into another silence as his gaze traveled back out past the deck into the woods.

"Too bad you can't change the past," Grant pondered aloud.

"Yeah," Marshall replied absent-mindedly. As Marshall lapsed into another period of silence, Grant was unsure of what to do. So he clapped his brother on the back, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"If you…ever need to talk…"

"Thanks," finished Marshall. Grant left him and headed to the door, sliding it open and slipping in, the smell of sweets and the sounds of holiday music greeting him.

Looking back, he saw his brother continue to stare out, wrapped up in his own thoughts. Standing alone.

* * *

Frustrated thoughts had been running through his mind incessantly. He whipped out his cell phone and called Corrine. It rang continuously until it finally reached her voice mail.

_Hey, this is Corrine. Sorry I'm not here right now. But if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks._

Marshall sighed as he heard the beep signaling him to begin his message.

"Hey, Corrine. It's Marshall. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later today. Well, I guess call me back when you get this." He hung up dejectedly.

_Wonder where she is. She's always home and always answers her cell._

His fingers automatically dialed her home number without a thought, almost as if someone else was dialing it for him. It kept ringing just like it had when Marshall had tried calling Corrine's cell.

_Hey, you've reached the Baxter residence. Sorry we're not able to take your call. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you. Thanks._

The answering machine beeped. Marshall frowned as he hung up. He began to think of places where they might possibly be. Deep in thought, he nearly fell over when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Marshall? This is Mrs. Baxter." She sounded stuffy and slightly choked up. Panic started to make its way into Marshall's system.

"What's wrong?"

"Marshall, we're at the hospital right now. She's not doing well."

Her mother could barely choke out the words. Marshall paled as he began to head towards the door.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up as he raced into the house, past his confused family, and outside to his car. Jumping in, he hastily started the engine, silently hoping and praying.

_Oh God, Corrine. Please be alright._

A/N: There you go! I know it's a crappy chapter for how long you've had to wait! But I promise the next chapter will be better! This was a bit more of a filler chapter in my opinion. Frankly, I don't like this much but it will have to do until I get my next one up. I promise my writing will, hopefully, get better in these last couple of chapters. Rate and review guys! I would love some feedback and any constructive criticism you might have! Thanks bunches!


	27. Right There With You

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever! First I had some writer's block ((again)) and second I had tons of summer reading to deal with especially for my AP Euro class…I swear _A World Lit Only By Fire_ is THE WORST book ever. Don't read it. Well, here's chapter 27 and I start school this Friday ((why Friday?)) and so my updates will be pretty infrequent! Sorry guys but enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 27: Right There With You

**_Recap_: **_"Hello?" he asked hesitantly._

"_Marshall? This is Mrs. Baxter." She sounded stuffy and slightly choked up. Panic started to make its way into Marshall's system._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Marshall, we're at the hospital right now. She's not doing well."_

_Her mother could barely choke out the words. Marshall paled as he began to head towards the door._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_He hung up as he raced into the house, past his confused family, and outside to his car. Jumping in, he hastily started the engine, silently hoping and praying._

_Oh God, Corrine. Please be alright._

Marshall's heart was racing a million miles an hour. Hands gripped tightly onto the steering wheel, he raced down the highway towards the exit for the hospital.

Screeching into the parking lot Marshal hurriedly parked before leaping out and sprinting towards the main building. Marshall rushed past a myriad of visitors, the injured, and doctors as he sought out the front desk.

"Hi…looking for…Corrine…Baxter…Admitted…earlier this afternoon," he said trying to catch his breath. Although bewildered the receptionist quickly checked the database.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Corrine Baxter has been checked into ICU and visitors that are not immediate family members are not allowed at this time."

"But…" Marshall pleaded as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait until visitors are allowed."

Sighing angrily, he reluctantly went outside to clear his head. He began to pace nervously to and fro, unsure of what to do. After what seemed like eons of agonizing torture, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Marshall?"

It was Corrine's mother.

"Marshall, sweetheart, go ahead and head back home."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Mrs. Baxter, I need to see Corrine. Is-is she doing ok? They said she was checked into ICU…"

"She's coming back home, Marshall. And once she regains her strength, she'll explain it all to you."

"But…"

"Marshall, I know you want to be with her but right now she needs some rest," she finished, her voice sounding strained and exhausted. Marshall sighed in surrender.

"Alright. Tell her…that I love her and hope that she feels better."

"Alright, Marshall."

"Bye."

Hanging up, it felt like a lead weight had been dropped into the pit of his stomach. He unwillingly walked back to his car, not have received any solace from Corrine's news.

* * *

Marshall drove along the road, oblivious to everything around him. After swerving to nearly avoid collision with another car, Marshall pulled into the driveway. But this wasn't his driveway. 

Walking up the front steps he reached out and rang the doorbell. Soon the sound of running feet was heard. The front door swung open to reveal a slightly surprised-looking Lucas.

"Hey, Marshall. Uh what's up?" he asked hesitantly as he looked behind Marshall expecting to see Corrine. Seeing the look on Marshall's face made Lucas fear for the worst.

"Oh my God…Corrine…?" Marshall shook his head.

"Hospitalized again. She's in ICU this time," Marshall replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. Lucas raked his fingers through his hair, obviously concerned for the both of them.

"Oh God…uh, come in."

Lucas beckoned him into the foyer. The two seated themselves in the living room.

"So what exactly happened?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't even know all the facts. Her mom was pretty discreet about it. But Corrine was checked into ICU. But almost immediately…she was checked right back out," replied Marshall somberly.

Lucas observed his friend worriedly. This was taking a huge toll on all of them.

"Marsh, that…that must be good news if she was checked right back out," Lucas said in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Lucas…" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"I'm really scared of losing her now…I-I…I don't think I can handle it."

Lucas comfortingly reached out and placed his hand on Marshall's clasped hands.

"We're right there with you, buddy. We'll make it."

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a bit on the short side. Hopefullyit willserve asa bit of a consolation what with all the waiting you guys have been doing! Hoped you guys liked the M/L-ness of the end of the chapter. He needed someone to turn to and, lo and behold, he turns to Lucas! Ok so you know what to do! Rate and review!


	28. Catch a Falling Star

A/N: Ok guys I actually updated fairly quickly with this one! Um, more stuff will be explained in more likely the next chapter, 29. But anyways, hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 28: Catch a Falling Star And Put It in Your Pocket…

Two days went by without any contact from Corrine. Lucas and Marshall had told Vaughn, Josie, and Z about what had happened to Corrine.

All five were extremely worried about her condition. They tried countless numbers of times to try and reach Corrine, but she never answered their calls. They even drove over to her home once but her mother said she wasn't seeing visitors at the time.

This, of course, drove them insane. It also left them feeling slightly offended.

* * *

It was late Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered at Vaughn's home for a little party. Although Corrine and her parents were invited as well, she had politely declined. This left the group in a slightly unfestive mood.

Vaughn, Lucas, Marshall, and Josie had slipped away from the festive holiday party to the back porch leaving the adults inside to their champagne and merriment.

The night was clear and crisp, a bright and glowing moon shining in the ebony sky, dappled by stars. There was a fine, thick layer of snow that had engulfed everything.

The four pulled up their own pool chairs _((A/N: as in the long chairs they have at the pool that you can lie back on))_ and set them side-by-side.

They all lied back and gazed up at the multitude of twinkling stars.

"It's gorgeous…" whispered Josie as she and the others gazed in awe and adoration.

"If someone knows how many stars are up there…and even made them all, you would think they'd send us a miracle down here every once in a while," whispered Josie.

"Maybe he'll send us one…we'll just have to keep hoping," replied Lucas. A shooting star raced across the sky, it's brilliant streak fleeing across the sky.

"Guys, a shooting star!" exclaimed Vaughn.

"Make a wish," Marshall whispered hopefully.

Josie clasped Vaughn and Lucas's mittened and gloved hands as Lucas grabbed Marshall's hand. Eyes shut, they all wished…prayed for…hoped…the same thing.

A/N: Yeah I know this is REALLY short but the next chapter is pretty long and I didn't want to combine the two….so yeah. Look for 29!


	29. Learning to Breathe

A/N: Hey guys it's been AGES! I know I know, I should be updating more often but I swear AP Euro and Chemistry have eaten my soul…or actually they've just eaten me entirely. I wish I could go back to the days of middle school where grades don't matter and even if they did, the works easy enough not to have to worry about it. Ah well, enough of my rant, here's chapter 29!

Chapter 29: Learning to Breathe

Josie had been out running errands for her mom. It was New Year's Eve and in a matter of four days, she'd be off to Blake Holsey again for one final time to finish up her senior year.

Turning off the engine of her car, she carefully got out and shut the car door behind her while carrying a grocery bag. She carefully walked up her snowy driveway and up the front steps.

Josie stuffed her free hand into her coat pocket in order to pull out her house keys to unlock the door. The door swung open and Josie hurried inside and shut the door behind her, blocking the blistering cold out.

"Hey, Mom, I'm back!" she yelled, making her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Vaughn was outside jogging along the sidewalk, his breaths instantly becoming condensed into foggy patches. Now why was Vaughn Jody Pearson running, of all times, on New Year's Eve out in the icy, snowy cold when he _could_ be inside enjoying a nice hot drink in front of a roaring fire in his cozy living room? 

One, because he needed to stay in top shape for college football scouts. And two, because he was extremely stressed.

Unknowingly, Vaughn skidded on a hidden patch of ice and fell face first into the snow.

"Shit," he mumbled as he brushed the snow off of himself. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his hoodie. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Vaughn?" It was Victor.

"You have a letter here for you. It looks officious. Hurry up and come home. Oh, and I'm having some business associates over for dinner tonight so where something nice."

Victor hung up and Vaughn slowly closed his phone. A letter? Officious? From whom?

* * *

Lucas stood in the front yard with his little sister. She was happily making snow angels as he finished up the snowman that he had promised her. 

Suddenly, a large snowball crashed into the back of his neck, showering the back of his head with snow. Giggling ensued as the sound of footsteps crunching on snow began to slowly fade.

"Emma! I'm going to get you!" he exclaimed in a mockingly scary voice as he chased his little sister around the front yard.

He finally caught up to her and scooped her, tossing her over his shoulder with ease. Emma squealed in delight.

"Let me down, Luke, let me down!" she demanded all the while giggling. Lucas's dad's head popped into view from behind the front door.

"Hey, Lucas! Can you check the mail?"

"Sure thing!" he yelled back in reply as he dropped Emma onto a drift of snow and headed towards the mailbox. He opened it up and took out a stack of mail.

"Bills, credit cards, letter from Aunt Becky, card from Aunt Leah and Uncle Joe, blah, blah, blah…what's this?"

The last letter in the stack had no return address and was addressed to him. But from the neat and distinctively legible cursive writing, Lucas instantly knew who it was.

* * *

Marshall sat at the island in his kitchen. His mother was busily cleaning the kitchen and preparing food for that night's get-together with the family. 

Marshall had been slightly mopey lately, mostly due to the lack of communication with Corrine.

His mother had left the kitchen as his phone vibrated. He hastily pulled it out and flipped it open to see that he had a new text message from Lucas.

_Dude check ur mailbox._

"What?" Marshall pondered out loud.

"Marshall, dear, there's something in the mail for you," his mother said as she reappeared, placed the letter in front of him, and hurried off to the tidy up the living room.

No return address but the handwriting was a dead giveaway. It was from Corrine.

He hurriedly tore off the envelope, revealing a neatly folded letter. Nervously, he opened it up and began to read her precise and orderly handwriting.

_Hey guys,_

_I'm sorry I kind, well, shut myself off from you guys. I really, truly am. But I knew I just had to._

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be returning to Blake Holsey for the rest of my senior year after winter holiday. My doctors have told me that I have less than three months now to live. I know I should be telling you guys this in person, but I know if I tried to, I just wouldn't be able to. Writing a letter would save some of the emotional breakdown._

_I know it's not fair or right to say that this must be harder for me because I'm the one dying. But I bet it's just as hard to lose a friend for good. _

_Can I ask you guys one favor? Please try and have an amazing last year and term at that crazy school we all love so much. Because you know I'll be right there with you guys no matter what. _

_I know I'm the one in the group who always sticks to the rules and nags you to do the same, but live the rest of the year, and the rest of your life, to the fullest. Be spontaneous, fun, crazy, impulsive! But don't do anything stupidly life threatening, ok? I love you guys too much for you to do that. _

_Josie, you're such a rebel, but you have such a good heart. You helped me to see that life isn't all about sticking to the rules. It's about doing what's right. You're that sensible, flexible conscience that I never had but desperately needed. _

_Vaughn, you're not that die-hard jock that everyone makes you out to be. Not only are you loyal, but personable, intelligent, and a great friend. You're like that big brother that's always watching out for the rest of us and me. Even if you try to pretend like it's nothing. _

_Lucas. You and your crazy theories! Although, you crazy theories somehow prove to be true when it comes to that crazy school of ours! You and Vaughn really are like the brothers that I've never had but, not to sound completely cliché, have always wanted. _

_Marshall. What a roller coaster ride we've been on. Us and everyone else, too. You made me feel like I could be who I really was and not be afraid of doing just that. And I thank you greatly for that. You know I would have accepted that proposal in a heartbeat if it wasn't for this unpleasant complication that's been tossed into the mix. I will always love you. Forever. But remember, there's always room for others in your heart, too. _

_I'm really going to miss you guys a lot. I'll try and visit you guys at school when I feel well. So, this is bye for now. Don't forget what I said now! New year equals a fresh start!_

_Love always,_

_Corrine_

Marshall was a complete and utter wreck. His head in his hands, his elbows on the counter top, tears rolled in quick succession down his face. He wiped away the tears quickly as he looked once more at the letter. He really was losing her. There wasn't any hope now. At least none that he could see.

* * *

Lucas sank down in the snow as he was overwhelmed by the contents of the letter. He began to cry softly as he clung tightly to the letter. Emma cautiously came over. Somehow, she knew not to disturb him and, instead, just crawled into his lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck and let him cry.

* * *

Vaughn stared at the letter in disbelief and shock. So, this was officially a reality now. _My doctors have told me that I have less than three months to live…_

It was all so unfair. Vaughn knew he should be tough right now, unemotional. Be the man he was. Or tried to be. But he just couldn't. Tears dappled the letter as his thoughts traveled from Corrine to Lucas to Josie and finally to Marshall. Marshall.

"God, he must be going through hell right now."

* * *

Josie couldn't believe it. Actually, she refused to. 

"There has to be something," she spoke quietly as she reread the letter. She was not going to cry because that would admit defeat to the truth. She simply would not let that happen.

Then Z walked in carrying several empty trays. He saw Josie looked shaken. Setting them down, he cautiously walked over towards her.

"Josie, are you alright?"

His sincerity broke down and through the wall of denial and disbelief she had been trying to build up. Her eyes welled up as she leaned over and softly cried into his shirt. He timidly patted her back and tried to calm her. But he managed to catch her barely audible words.

"Corrine really is dying…"

A/N: Alrighty so there you go! I finally updated in like forever! I hope you guys liked it! It's a bit angsty/dramatic…is it a tad too much? I kind of wanted to capture their reactions and emotions to Corrine's announcement in this one to the best of my ability. I think the only person I could have done better on is Vaughn. But tell me what you think! Read and review!


End file.
